The Afterlife of the Titans
by momoboo
Summary: This is a story about the afterlife of the Teen Titans. Very high T! No BBxRAE RobxStar HEY! I DO NOT SHIP ROBXRAE AND BBXTERRA! I HATE THEM! ESPECIALLY THE LAST So don't ask me to write a story about them see? I'm sorry if you like them. I am so very happy for you if you do. But I dont at all. Sorry!
1. chapter 1

The Afterlife of the Titans~ (BBxRae RobxStar CyxBee)

(_Robin's POV) _

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans._

It had been about 8 years since the Teen Titans split up. We were all in our twenties now and we went our separate ways. Well most of us. We didn't really split up; ALL the way. Some of us were actually living together.

Beast Boy and Raven were living together, Cyborg went to Titans East to live with Bumblebee, and Starfire and I of course, were living together in an apartment we bought about a year after we split up. There hadn't really been any crime in those last few years we were together. A bank robbery here, a villain there, but nothing serious. And after a while, it just stopped. So, since there was no crime, we just decided to split up. After a while I finally built up enough courage to ask Starfire to live with me, Beast Boy asked Raven as soon as we brought up the subject , and actually, Bumblebee asked Cyborg. So now here we are 8 years later, and Starfire and I are on a date.

"Robin I have something to share with you." Starfire said.

"What is it Star?" I asked.

"Raven has told me something very exciting!" she continued.

"Well what is it?" I asked smiling.

"Well, the time has passed, and Raven has told me that last night, Beast Boy did the proposing!" Starfire said happily.

"Star! Why didn't you tell me last night?!" I asked still smiling.

"Oh believe me Robin it did upset me to keep something from you but I just wanted to wait until this night to tell you this most joyous of news!" she said.

Fine. I couldn't be mad at her. I mean this was a special night and stuff but to be honest, I was actually a bit jealous. I REALLY wanted to propose to Starfire, but I didn't know how to do it. AND I was too nervous for it anyway. I mean what if she says no? What if she wants to, but she doesn't want to rush things? I mean I don't either and that's the reason I've been waiting so long besides me being so nervous. I mean hell, I even get nervous when she touches me! Just like on the arm or something! So how am I going to propose to her if I can't even handle that!?

"Robin?! Robin!" Starfire was now shouting and people were staring to stare.

"Huh what?" I snapped back into reality.

"Robin you have been sitting here motionless for the past 5 minutes and you did not even notice the waitress has brought our food." She said worriedly. "What is on your mind?" she asked.

"Uh…." I stalled.

I couldn't just tell her. Maybe I could just say I zoned out for a second?

"Uh it's nothing Star." I said quickly. Smooth. Reallll smooth.

"Alright….." She said doubtfully.

I knew she didn't buy it. But it was the best I could come up with! So we finished eating and I paid, after an argument with her about who should, and we drove home. The drive was really quiet. I didn't bother to turn the radio on because that would just make it even more awkward. We finally got home and I opened the car door and got out. I frantically looked for my keys and I opened up the door. Then I noticed something. Starfire wasn't with me. I turned around to see her still sitting in the car. I ran back over to it and opened her door.

"Star what are you doing?" I asked her.

"Is it not appropriate that the gentleman is to open the door for the woman?" she asked me.

"Oh yeah. Sorry." I said.

She got out of the car and walked past me to the door. She knew something was up, but I can't just tell her what I'm thinking! It'll ruin everything. I closed the car door and followed her inside. Then she'll be expecting me to propose sooner, and then everything will just fall apart! Wait a minute. I know who I can talk to about this. Beast Boy! After all, he proposed last night, of course he can tell me how to! I made sure the door was locked and turned around to see Starfire staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

She sighed. "It is nothing. Goodnight Robin." She said and walked up the stairs. Great. Guess I have to sleep in my room tonight.


	2. chapter 2

Ch. 2; **before AN: I know I'm not supposed to do a lot of these but I just want you guys to know. I'm not doing the whole story in Robin's POV. And I'm not calling him Nightwing because on the show he seemed so much older and I figured you know this is just 8 years later then he could still be Robin. Enjoy this chapter! More soon!**

_(Robin's POV) Later that night….._

Well this is just great. Now Starfire is suspecting something. Why am I such an idiot?! I've got to call Beast Boy. I was in my room getting ready to take a shower. I didn't look for Starfire when I walked upstairs. I wanted to avoid any looks or questions. I took off my clothes and stepped into the shower.

When I got out of the shower I put on a wife beater and gray sweatpants. I looked around for my phone. I spotted it on the floor. _'Hmm. I must've knocked it down or something.' _I thought and picked it up. I typed in my password and scrolled down my contacts list to Beast Boy's name. I dialed the number and it started ringing. After a few minutes it stopped ringing and I thought it went to voicemail.

_'__Hello?' _Hearing Beast Boy's voice made me feel relieved.

'_Uh yeah, hey Beast Boy.'_

_'__Robin? Is that you? Aww dude! It's been forever! How have you been man? How's Star? Have you guys been-'_

_'__BEAST BOY!' _I shouted and I could feel my cheeks getting hot.

_'__Dude! I'm just messing with ya! So what did you call me for?'_

_'__Well. Um. Last night Star and I went on a date.'_

_'__OOOOOH!' Beast Boy screamed like a fangirl. _

_'__Yea yea.' _I laughed. '_Well she told me that last night, you proposed to Raven.' _There was silence on the other end.

Beast Boy sighed dreamily. He had always been one with crazy emotions.

'_Yea. It's true. And after I asked her, she said yes, and then she HALF SMILED! That's saying something!'_

_'__Wow she must have been really happy.' _I joked. We both broke into laughter and then I continued.

'_Well, I wanted to ask you; how'd you do it?' _There was silence on the other end.

'_Uh Rob?'_

_'__What?' _I asked confused.

'_I think you've finally lost it.'_

'_What? What do you mean?'_

_'__Dude, why would you ask someone how to propose? You just do it!'_

_'__Man you don't understand!'_

_'__Then help me understand, because I am totally lost.'_

_'__Dude it's Starfire!'_

_'__Yea so?'_

_'__Yea so? Beast Boy have you seen her?! She is the most beautiful, sweet, kind, loving, person I have ever met! And I want us to be more. But I just don't know how to do it.'_

_'__And there are your words.'_

_'__What?'_

_'__That's what you tell her when you propose!'_

_'__Now I'm lost.'_

_'__Rob, everyone knows that you could never express your feelings about Starfire. Right then you just did. And you didn't even know it!'_

_'__Wow. I guess I did. Maybe you're right Beast Boy. Maybe it is that simple. But now that I think about it, it does sound just a little crazy to ask someone how to propose.'_

_'__Uh… YEA.' _

_ '__I mean how hard can it be? I mean you get on one knee, you take her hand, you ask her, she says yes, and then you put the ring on her_- _AWW MAN!' _

_'__Dude what?'_

_'__I totally forgot? How could I be so stupid?! How could I forget something like this? Where am I going to get it? How can I-,'_

_'__Rob, what are you talking about?'_

_'__I don't have a ring!' _

_'__Dude calm down alright? I know a guy!'_

_'__You do?' _

_'__Yea! How do you think I got mine? You know I could barely afford video games for the tower!'_

I had to laugh at that. Even though Beast Boy kept reassuring me, I was still kinda nervous. I mean how am I going to do this without Starfire catching me?

'_But dude,' _I said after we finished laughing.

'_What?' _

_'__How are we gonna do this without Starfire catching me and asking me where I'm going?'_

_'__Hmm. Wait! I got it! I'll get Raven to distract her!'_

_'__Yea but how?'_

_'__I'll tell her to take Starfire dress shopping for the wedding or something! After all, she is the maid of honor.'_

_'__That's perfect! But I'm still kinda nervous.' _

_'__Dude it's ok to be nervous! It's normal and I was too! How would you feel if you were about to propose to someone who is capable of cutting your head off?!'_

I let out a weak laugh. '_Not good. But we're gonna go tomorrow?'_

_'__Yea. I'll tell Raven the plan. She's still awake now.'_

_'__Ok good. And tell her I said hi.' _

_'__Alright dude. Later.'_

_'__See ya tomorrow.'_

_'__Alright dude.' _

I hung up the phone, lay back on my bed and sighed.

"The things I do for love…."

**AN: Sorry for the author's notes! And sorry it took so long but I got my braces tightened yesterday and my mouth was hurting really bad so I had to finish today. Stay tuned for more! :D!**


	3. chapter 3

Ch. 3.** Enjoy the story!**

_(Robin's POV) The next day….._

I woke up and smelled bacon and pancakes. I knew Starfire was up. Then everything came back to me. The awkward date, me zoning out, her suspecting, the phone call, everything. I reluctantly walked down the stairs. I would have stayed up there if I wasn't so hungry. I saw Starfire at the stove in a pink bathrobe. She was the only girl I knew who looked truly beautiful without makeup on.

"Uh, hi Starfire." She looked up and saw me, smiled and kept cooking.

"Good morning Robin." She said. By the look on her face I could tell that last night was still bothering her.

"Look Star, about last night," I started.

"It is okay Robin." She turned off the stove and walked over towards me. "I know why you were acting so last night."

I froze right there. No. Ok no. There is no way she can possibly know what happened. Unless there's some Tamaranean mind reading feature I don't know about… Nah.

"Y-you do?" I asked nervously.

"Yes Robin. You are still nervous to be with me."

I let out a sigh of relief. But then I tensed back up. Ok, either I lie and say she's right, or I tell her what I'm really doing and ruin everything.

"Uh Star?" Do I really want to do this?

"Yes Robin?"

"Uh… uhm…. How did you… know?" I felt terrible lying to her, but I can't just ruin everything!

"Robin I have known you for years."

I mean it was true. I was still nervous when I went on dates with her, but that wasn't the problem last night. Just then Starfire's phone started to ring. She picked it up and answered it.

"Hello? Oh good morning Raven! Oh really? Well let me ask Robin.

"Robin? Would you mind if Raven and I did the shopping today?"

I smiled secretly. "That would be perfect."

"And what are you to do when we depart?"

"Uh, I guess I'll just hang out with Beast Boy."

"Oh joy! Raven? That would be wonderful!" she continued to talk to Raven and walked out of the room. I went over to the stove and got my breakfast, and then I sat down in the living room and thought about the upcoming events.

I had already gotten ready and was going to get in the car when Starfire walked over towards me.

"And you are sure Robin, that you will be ok while I go to the 'mall of shopping' with Raven?" she asked putting her arms around me.

"Star, I think that you're more worried about this than I am." I said and laughed. "And yes I'll be fine." she giggled and I kissed her. We broke apart and she looked at me and I could tell what she wanted. So I brought her back in and we kissed for about 5 minutes until we heard a car horn honking outside. She pulled apart from me and blushed. Then she looked outside to see Raven coming up to the door. She rang the doorbell and Starfire walked over to open it.

"Oh Raven! How glorious it is to see you again friend!"

"It's good to see you too Star." Raven said in her usual monotone voice.

She looked over at me and saw me blushing and looking at my feet.

"Um, did I interrupt something?" Raven asked smirking.

"What me? Oh no! You didn't interrupt anything! Why would you think you interrupted anything? It's not like we were doing anything inappropriate or anything hahaha! Hahahahahahaha!" I said growing redder and sweating. Raven looked at me and back at Starfire.

"Well. Ok then. You ready to go Star?" she said.

"Yes Raven! This will be most delightful! And may I see the ring?" Starfire asked eagerly. She is so cute when she's excited.

Raven lifted up her hand and Starfire gazed at the ring dreamily.

"Oh Robin you must come look!" she said excitedly and motioned me over. I reluctantly walked over and looked at it. I had to say, it was a beautiful ring. It had a gold band, and 3 small diamonds lined across the center. I hope Beast Boy's guy can give me a nice ring. It had to be perfect. Perfect for her.

"Alright. We're about to go. See ya later Robin," Raven said, then turned around and walked out of the door.

"Alright see ya," I said and looked at Starfire.

She smiled at me seductively. Then she walked over and kissed me again.

"I will see you tonight Robin." She said and touched my lips. Then she walked out of the door. I was too dazed to move.

After the girls left I got in the car and drove to Beast Boy's and Raven's apartment. I got out and was about to knock on the door, when Beast Boy opened it up.

"Dude how did you know I-"

"No time to talk. We have to move now. You know how much Raven hates shopping, and I barely convinced her to go through with the plan. We only have 2 hours and the clock is counting down now. Dude we have to go NOW! The place where I bought the ring is like 20 minutes away, and Raven might not even stay for the 2 hours I made her go! Come on dude get in the car!" he ran out of the apartment, locked it, and ran towards my car and got in. I followed him and started the car. Then we drove off.


	4. chapter 4

**Ch. 4, The Afterlife of the Titans. I don't think I did a disclaimer. Here's a funny one for you right now. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own I don't own oh baby I don't own ooohh I don't own the Teen Titans! (The Way lol) But I do own Jerry, Jim, Barb, and Pamela. Kind of OOC Raven. JUST a little though. She's excited…. Wow.**

**_(Robin's POV)_**

"So I saw the ring." I said to Beast Boy after we had pulled out of the driveway.

"Yea isn't it great?! And I talked the guy and he said he'll give you a really good deal. Turn left here." He said and I followed the curb around. It had been about 10 minutes since we were on the road, and we were halfway there. We drove in silence, the only sound being Beast Boy telling me when to turn or go straight. We finally got the ring place. It was a red bricked building, with a fountain in front of it. The sign said "Jerry's Jewelry since 1938". We got out of the car and walked into the building. There was a man who looked like he was about 30 years old standing behind the counter polishing a pair of earrings.

"Hey Jim!" Beast Boy said and walked up to the counter.

"Hey hey! If it isn't Beast Boy! What are you doing at my shop again? I thought you proposed to your girl the other day!"

"Uh Jim, we just talked on the phone this morning." Beast Boy said looking at Jim like he was insane.

"I know I know! I'm just messin' with ya! And you must be Dick Grayson. The young man who's lookin to buy this ring?" Jim asked me and held out his hand.

"Yep, that's me." I said and shook his hand.

"Well we've known Beast Boy a long time. And we'll be sure to fix you up real good."

"Thanks Jim!" I said.

"No no, thank you! And you can call me Jim. Lemme go get Jerry for ya!

I looked at Beast Boy. "But didn't I just call him-"

"Don't worry about it he's kinda crazy." Beast Boy cut me off.

Just then an older man came out of the back room. He looked about mid 70's and had grayish-white hair and a beard. He walked out of the room with his hands enclosed around something. The ring I guessed.

"Sir, are you sure about that one? Because I haven't even looked at the other choices and-" Beast Boy cut me off and put a hand to my mouth.

"Beast Boy what are you-"

"Sh-sh-sh-sh-sh-sh-shuh. Jerry knows. He's been working here FOREVER. He knows EVERYTHING about rings and which people to give them to."

"SHHHHH!" Beast Boy put a hand up to my mouth again. "He doesn't like people talking when he brings the ring out. He wants to you to _behold _it."

Leave it to Beast Boy to have the perfect ring place with crazy workers that don't know their names, and want you to behold rings.

"Alright…. Well let me see the ring! It has to be perfect for her."

The man nodded his head and closed his eyes. Then he opened up his hands to reveal a red leather box. I walked over and picked it up. Then slowly, I opened it and gazed down at the ring in amazement. It was beautiful. I was absolutely just stunned by its' beauty. It was a silver ring with a big emerald in the center that matched Starfire's eyes. Then it had diamonds that lined up all around the front of it, and they sparkled in the light. I couldn't believe it. Beast Boy was, right. Something must have happened to him during these years we were apart…..

"Wow. It's….. amazing. How did you know?"

"I told you dude. Jerry knows."

"Wow. I guess you were right." I turned to Jerry and Jim.

"How much do I owe you?" I said taking out my wallet.

"Nothing." Jim said. "Beast Boy showed me a picture of the lady! She'll love it. And thanks for coming by today!"

"Wow. Thanks so much you guys. And is that how you picked out the ring?" I asked smiling.

"Nope. Jerry didn't look at the picture once. And it's nothing. Since you're a friend of Beast Boy here, it's my pleasure." Jim said with a smile. "Thanks a lot. Wow I just can't get over how beautiful it is." "And she won't either." Jerry had finally spoken. He had a kind of raspy voice. "Now go get her, champ!" he said and pushed me and Beast Boy out of the door.

"Alright Beast Boy. What gives? There's got to be a catch.

"Well there isn't. I told you I had a good deal. See?! We finally found something I'm good at; getting good deals dude!" He said smiling.

"Hmm. Well as long as Star likes it, I love it." I said.

"Awesome dude. Totally awesome." Beast Boy said.

(At the mall….)

**_(Raven's POV)_**

We had been at the mall for only an hour until it really started bothering me. Starfire wanted to try on every dress that she saw and I had to keep reminding her that we were looking for _bridesmaids _dresses not just anything! I wanted them to have dark blue dresses, since blue was of course, my favorite color. Starfire pointed out a wedding dress shop to me and dragged me in there. There was a woman behind the counter on the computer. She looked up and saw us, then smiled and said,

"Welcome to Wedding Dress Central honey! And what can I do for y'all?"

"Yes, we are looking for the dresses of wedding for the maids of brides!" Starfire said before I could say something.

"Uhh, she's not from around here." I said quickly before the woman could give us a look.I've got to remind myself to tell Starfire not to speak unless I tell her to.

"What she meant was, we're looking for bridesmaid's dresses." I said.

"Oh. Ok then! Follow me to the back then ladies!" The woman said and lead us to the back, after shouting to someone across the store, "Pamela! Take over the front desk for me ok?"

A lady with brown hair, brown eyes, and pale skin came over to the desk with a model. "No, no! Barb, I absolutely HAVE to finish this design! It has to be turned in tomorrow morning!" she said. I looked at the dress the model was wearing. I couldn't believe it. That dress... was perfect. I had to have those dresses for the bridesmaids. It was a navy blue dress! And it had a short V neck, but it didn't show too much. It had clear sequins lining down the V neck and across the stomach. It was also layered at the bottom, just a little bit, and it was sleeveless.

"Starfire, look at that dress she has on," I said in awe.

"Oh my! Raven, we must get these dresses for your day of wedding!" Starfire said.

"Excuse me, Pamela?" I said to the lady.

"Yea and I'm kinda busy here if you don't mind." She said probably more harshly than she meant. She added more sequins, this time they were a light blue kind.

"When are these dresses going on sale?" I asked her.

"Well, considering I have to turn in the design tomorrow, probably next week. Why? Ya like it? You can pre-order some if you like!" she said.

"Raven we must get the dresses for the maids of brides!" Starfire said to me.

"Ok then. Well we'd like to place an order." I said.

"Alrighty then!"Barb spoke up then. "So how many?"

"Raven I do not think we know how many people are attending. You see miss, her friend that is a boy did the proposing 2 days ago! And we have not really done the 'planning' yet. So, we decided to do the shopping for dresses for the maids of brides! And we did not put together a list of guests yet…" Starfire said. Yea I definitely have to speak before she does.

"Well maybe I should check back with you later," Pamela said. "Here's my card if you ever need anything else, or you're ready to place your order. Have a nice day!" She said and we walked out of the door.

"Wonderful! Now all we have to do is find the people, make the list of guests, and find the 'cake' maker, a florist arranger, the people to play the music, the 'priest', the 'caterer'…." Starfire babbled on while I groaned.

"Ugh, Beast Boy better be glad I love him…." I said.


	5. chapter 5

**Ch. 5 The Afterlife of the Titans. Are you ready? Yea you are! Let's go!**

**_(Robin's POV)_**

I drove Beast Boy back to his apartment. He stopped before getting out of the car.

"So when are you gonna do it man?" he asked me.

"WHEN AM I GONNA DO WHAT?!" I said, and I felt my face getting hot.

"Dude I meant when are you gonna pop the question!" he said laughing as my face cooled down.

"Hah! Your mind is sooo dirty! You must've liked Star more than we thought!" he said.

"Well you should've said when are you gonna _ask her the question _instead of when are you gonna do it!" I said.

"Well it's not my fault you have a dirty mind!" Beast boy said still laughing.

"Whatever dude just get out of my car!" I said pushing him out.

"But wait! Seriously man! When are you gonna do-," he stopped then smirked, "_Pop' _the question." He finished.

"I… I really don't know. I don't want to rush it, and I don't want to wait too long and…. I just don't know. And I don't want to make her feel compelled to say yes or anything." I said and I sighed.

"Dude. Why don't you just do it tonight?" he asked me.

"I don't want to rush it!" I shouted nervously.

"Wow! You're more uptight than I thought! Dude just do it and get it over with already! You're giving me a headache! Stop being so nervous because she's gonna say yes! I don't know what you're so worried about! You know Star likes you A LOT! So just do it!" he said.

"Are you sure she's gonna say yes?" I asked looking down.

"Oh my God. Dude I'm out of here. Do it when you want, but I say you should tonight. It's your choice."

And with that, he closed the car door, walked up to his apartment, turned around, looked at me, and mouthed the words, 'Just do it.'

I drove back to the apartment and thought about Beast Boy's words. Just do it. I just don't know. I really have no idea. What is wrong with me?! I'm such an idiot! Why can't I just do it?! I was shaken out of my thoughts when my phone rang. Great. Just what I need.

"He-hello?" I ask nervously.

"Robin! Raven and I have done the shopping today and we have found the perfect dress for the maids of brides!" Starfire said excitedly.

"Th-that's g-great S-Star." I stuttered. Smooth. "D-Did Raven dr-drop y-you off yet?" I asked. "_Please don't let her be at home. PLEASE don't let her be at home! I'm so not ready" _I thought.

"Oh yes! I have been at home waiting on you Robin." She said in a slightly different tone.

Great. Just great. "Uh-uh, ok. I'm on my way. It-it should be about 5 m-minutes before I g-get there." I said nervously.

"Ok Robin. I shall see you when you get here." She said in that different voice again. Was it different? Or was it…. seductive? Starfire? Seductive? How did she even know about that stuff anyway? She must be watching something I don't know about.

"A-Alright. B-bye." I said.

"Good bye Robin." She said and hung up the phone.

I hope it's nothing major. How am I gonna hide the ring? I know. Ok, I'll put it in my coat pocket, then I'll get past her somehow without her seeing me, then I'll put it in my room! Yea, not a good plan. I completely forgot I was driving and swerved to avoid an oncoming truck. Ok maybe I should just focus on driving for now and think about this when I get home. About 2 minutes later I pulled up in my driveway and got out of the car. I put the ring in my coat pocket, took a heavy breath, got out my keys, and opened the door.

It was completely dark in the apartment. Oh no. This is not good. Ok all I need to do is get to my room and-

"Hello Robin." Great. This is all I need right now. I mean, really want to do this now, but not like _right_ now.

"Uh, hey Star." I said and tried to push past her but she stopped me.

"There is no rush Robin." She said and put a hand on my chest. I still couldn't see anything. I tried to push past her again but this time she put both her hands on my shoulders and kissed me. It caught me off guard so I stumbled backwards and she landed on top of me. I kissed her back and ran a hand through her hair. After my eyes adjusted to the darkness I could just barely see that she was wearing a pink and black lace bra and matching underwear. She played with my hair and kissed me harder.

I rolled her over and straddled her waist. She ran a hand down my back and caressed it. After about 10 minutes I completely forgot about the ring and my plan. I was just focused on only her. I kissed her down her neck and shoulders. She kissed my ear and rolled back over on top of me. Then I couldn't help myself. I slipped my tongue in her mouth and she froze. Awesome. I took it too far. Then she pinned me to the floor and slipped her tongue in my mouth. And that's when it got bad. She unbuttoned my coat, and I, having completely forgotten about the ring, let her. Then it fell out. The red velvet box tumbled out of my coat pocket and onto the ground. Starfire froze, her eyes gazing at the box in awe. I picked up the box and stood up, my face red with embarrassment.

"Robin?" she said with tears in her eyes.

Tears of joy I hoped. Guess Beast Boy was right. I will be proposing tonight.

Ooh! What a cliffy! And will Robin do it tonight?! Just in case you were wondering about the above part he meant he really wanted to make out not have sex lol. I don't think I made that very clear…. Keep in mind this IS rated T! I don't like M that much…. But anyways, for all you BBxRae fan girls and under cover fan boys ;), there's gonna be some action in the next chapter! Bet y'all can't wait!


	6. chapter 6

Ch. 6 The Afterlife of the Titans

(Same POV)

I really REALLY want to get this over with, and I also don't want to at the same time. If I don't, she'll think I'm cheating or something and she'll hate me forever. And if I do….. I can get back to my make out session…. But what if she says no?! I'll die from the inside out and I'll just collapse on the floor. _'Somebody's overly dramatic….' _I heard my conscience say.

"Robin? ROBIN!" Starfire yelled.

I realized that her tears, that I thought were from joy, had now turned to sorrow.

"Robin…. It is not for me, is it? HAVE YOU BEEN SEEING SOMEONE ELSE?!" she yelled and the tears streamed down her face.

"NO STAR! No you've got it all wrong! It's definitely NOT what it looks like!" I said. That was a REALLY bad choice of words.

"Well what is it Robin?!" she yelled at me.

"Star calm down! Please!" I said.

She looked at me with even more tears in her eyes. I don't want to, but if I don't do it now, I don't think I'll ever have the chance again.

"Robin please do not ignore my talking and answer my question!" she said.

"Well I can tell you, but I think the way it goes is that you're standing up and I'm on the floor." I said chuckling and looked down at her on the floor. She had never gotten up; only I did, and I had pushed her on the floor in the process. She stood up.

"Robin I do not see anything funny, and I would greatly appreciate if you would explain-," I cut her off by kissing her.

I dropped down on my right knee and took her hand in mine.

"I can explain. I have this, Star, because it's for you."

She put her other hand up to her mouth and smiled through the tears. I opened up the box.

"Starfire, will you make me the happiest person on Earth, by doing me the honor of-,"

"YES ROBIN YES YES I WILL!" she said before I could even finish and brought me up and kissed me. I kissed her back after a few seconds and slipped the ring on her finger. I pulled my arms around her waist and dipped her to the side. She giggled and I kissed her again. I guess I am kinda glad I did it tonight.

**30 minutes later. (Raven's POV) **

I had already made it home and was in my room reading. Beast Boy wasn't there when I got home for some reason; I knew Robin dropped him off already, but he wasn't there. Maybe he went to go get something. I heard a knock on the door. I slightly opened the door and looked through it.

"What." I said.

"Uh hello? Aren't you gonna let me in?" Beast Boy said.

"Maybe," I said teasingly.

"Come on Rave let me in!" Beast Boy said smiling.

"Ugh. Fine." I said and let him in.

He came in hiding something behind his back.

"Um, what's behind your-," he kissed me and when I opened my eyes the thing was gone.

"Nice try." I said.

"What?" he said smirking.

"Ugh nothing. So what are we doing tonight?"

"Well maybe we can go see a movie?" he said.

"Are you asking or telling?" I said jokingly. Just like Beast Boy. Still nervous to ask me things.

"Uhh, telling?" Beast Boy said nervously.

It's actually kinda cute. "Well you're in luck there's a movie in particular that I want to see. And, you can hold on to me if you get scared." I said smiling and kissed his cheek. He nervously laughed.

"Uh yeah…" he said and smiled.

I turned around and walked up to my room. What is he so nervous about? I thought Robin was supposed to be the one proposing not him! We'll just have to see on this 'date' or whatever he's calling it.

Beast Boy drove and we arrived at the movie theater in about 5 minutes flat. I still don't know why he was driving so fast or why he is acting nervous. He got out of the car and came around and opened the door for me.

"Ooh what a gentleman." I said jokingly and he smiled.

"Heheh. Yea…" he said and looked down.

"Ok Beast Boy give it up. What is wrong with you?!" I said.

He looked down again and then looked back at me.

"Look I just don't feel like seeing this movie so can we just go home?!" he said.

I am completely lost right now. "Just get in the car."

He followed my instructions and got into the driver's seat. He was about to start the car but I stopped him.

"Beast Boy… Can't you just tell me?" I said putting my hand up to his face.

He smiled finally and looked at me. "Just wait and see." He said and started the car and drove off.

Ok did I miss something here? First he comes home with something behind his back. Then he kisses me, and the thing is gone. Then he gets all nervous when I question him about it. And he asks me to go to a movie. Away from the apartment. Away from the apartment. AWAY FROM THE APARTMENT! He must be hiding something from me at the apartment! Just when I had my last thought we pulled into the driveway. I braced myself and went to open the car door.

"Wait wait wait wait wait wait wait! And what do you think you're doing?" Beast Boy said.

"Uh, getting out of the car." I said.

"Not until I open the door!" he said smiling and quickly got out of the car.

"Beast Boy what is this about?!" I asked in an annoyed voice.

"Just wait!" he said and opened the door.

When I got out of the car and opened the door, I was blasted with confetti.

"WHAT THE-," I said and then a banner fell from the ceiling that read 'GOTCHA RAVE!"

"Beast Boy what's-," I said and he cut me off and kissed me.

"Gotcha. There's more. Go get ready for bed." He said and smirked.

I stood there and watched him walk upstairs. I still have no idea what happened.

I walked upstairs after like 10 minutes after I came out of my shock and found Beast Boy sitting in my room.

"Beast Boy. You know NOBODY. Goes into my room." I said darkly and walked over to him. He was sitting there in a black t-shirt and boxers. Not a good sign.

"I can't even go into my FIANCE'S room now?! What is the world coming to?!" he said and laughed.

"Fine you can stay." I said and half smiled.

"Come on you know you just want to make out with me." He said and smiled.

"Whatever." I said.

He reached up and touched my face. Let's just get it over with. I closed the gap between our lips. He kissed back and wrapped his arms around me. He put his tongue in my mouth and I did the same. We made out for almost 20 minutes taking breaths in between. The next thing I knew, it was morning and I was on my bed in his arms. He was already awake and staring down at my face.

I laughed. "What?" I asked.

"Whatever my-," I put a finger to his lips.

"No." I said laughing.

"You totally started making out with me!" he said laughing.

"Whatever. But you better be quiet if you want me to stay here with you." I said.

"What you mean in bed or with me?!" he said.

"BOTH." I said in a pretend angry voice.

He looked sorta hurt.

"Beast Boy, I was just messing around with y-," he cut me off and kissed me again.

"Gotcha again." He said and kissed me.

So there's your BBxRae action! Lol I finished this chapter tonight just for you guys because you were so excited! Awe Robby proposed! Ok so here's a spoiler. If you wanna be surprised stop reading here:

Next chapter, there's gonna be a RobxStar sceneeee just for yousss! It's definitely gonna be tomorrow though. Can't wait!


	7. chapter 7

**Ch. 7 The Afterlife of the Titans. Whether you read the spoiler or not, I still think you're gonna be surprised….**

**_(Robin's POV)_**

"Robin I am most happy that you have done the proposing." Starfire said to me.

It had been about 2 hours since the episode and the proposal, and we were lying in bed together watching TV.

"You know I was scared to right?" I admitted.

"I could tell that you were the 'nervous' Robin." She said and giggled.

She moved closer to me and wrapped herself in my arms. She was warm so I got closer. I rubbed the back of her neck. Pretty soon I found myself on her back and kissing her neck. I traced her curves with my hands. She tasted so good….. I kept kissing the back of her neck. Then she flipped over and her chest was on mine. It took all that I could not to feel them; they were kinda hard to miss. She noticed me staring at them and blushed. I kissed her lips. She kissed back and wrapped her arms around me.

I slipped my tongue in her mouth and she did the same. I straddled her and finally I couldn't take it anymore. She took off her shirt and revealed that black and pink lace bra again. I wanted to feel them so bad but I didn't want to take it too far. I'm not having sex with her or anything, DEFINETLY NOT. We just got engaged tonight! I looked at her and she nodded her head. I felt them and she moaned. God I wanted her so bad! I attacked her lips while still feeling them. And then she did something really unexpected. She unbuttoned my pants. I grabbed her hand and held it. She gave me a surprised look.

"Star…." I said.

"Please Robin?" she said and sat us both up on the bed.

"Star, you know we can't." I said and looked at her. I kind of wanted to, but that probably wouldn't go down good with me and Galfore….

"And why can we not?" Starfire asked.

"Star, I'm pretty sure you know the consequences of doing this before marriage." I told her and kissed her hand.

"Robin please?" she asked and then she got me.

She started grinding her hips into me. She went faster and faster and I started getting hard. I knew I couldn't let her do it to me, but she felt so good. My pants started to fall down, and she pinned me on the bed. She straddled me and kept grinding into me.

"St-star." I moaned and she went even faster. I gotta stop her. But she felt so good…. Soooo good. I have really got to see what she is watching when I leave. Then when I thought it was impossible, she went even faster. I moaned louder, and so did she. She bit her bottom lip and leaned into my face not stopping once. I had started to sweat now.

"St-star, we can't do this. I know you want to. I want to a little. But we can't just-," she put a finger to my mouth and kissed my lips.

My pants kept coming down. I couldn't do this to her, no matter how much she wants it. I can't, and I won't. She continued to kiss me and I kissed back. Then it was her turn to kiss my neck. She unbuttoned my shirt and traced my abs. Then she kissed my stomach. I can't do this anymore.

"STARFIRE!" I yelled.

She stopped completely and there was a dead silence. She looked down and herself straddling me, and she blushed a DEEP red.

"Robin! Um... I am, umm, going to the room of living!" she said and jumped off of me and ran out of the room. I was kinda sad it ended, but it was for the best. I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was matted and all over the place, my pants were around my knees, and my shirt was on one sleeve. Why did I tell her to stop! She is such a tease…. And where did she learn to bite her lip like that?! I better go talk to her. I fixed myself up and walked into the living room.

I saw her sitting in a chair crying.

"Star?" I said and she looked up.

Her eyes were bloodshot and it looked like she had been crying really hard. I sat down in a chair next to her.

"Star, I'm not mad at you." I told her and put an arm around her.

"I know Robin. But it is not for that reason that I am crying." She looked at me and her eyes were no longer red. I got closer to her.

"Well what is it?" I asked her.

"I am…. The 'embarrassed'. I behaved in such a way that is not even acceptable on my planet. I just, I do not know why I behaved like that." She said and leaned into me.

"It's ok, Star. Really it is. I mean we both know I'm so sexy I turned you on." I said and laughed. She giggled and she put her nose against mine.

"And you are sure, that you are not the 'angry'?" she asked me.

I laughed. "I'm positive Star. And to be honest, I thoroughly enjoyed it." I said smiling.

She smiled at me and I went in to kiss her. She pushed me away and I gave her a confused look.

"I think that we have both had enough of the 'making out' Robin." She said and laughed.

She still held her nose against mine and I just couldn't help it. I kissed her, expecting her to push me away again, but she kissed back. I liked how I could feel her smiling when we kissed.

"And now, I shall sweep the beautiful soon to be Mrs. Grayson off her feet and take her back to her room, and hope that she lets me sleep in her bed tonight!" I said.

"Wait a minute- AHH!" Starfire screamed as I picked her up out of the chair and threw her over my shoulder.

"Put me down!" she screamed. I could tell she liked it though.

"Ok, I guess I'll have to drop you down the stairs…." I said and pretended to throw her down. She screamed and I dipped her. She smiled at me and motioned me to come closer. I did and she kissed me. Then I threw her back over my shoulder and I kept walking up the stairs. She screamed louder.

"Star! The neighbors are gonna start calling when they keep hearing you scream!" I said and laughed. She giggled and kissed the back of my neck. I moaned softly and she laughed. We reached her room and I threw her onto the bed. I got on top of her and kissed her.

"So is that a yes for tonight?" I asked her and laced our fingers together.

"It is a yes Robin." She said smiling and giggling.

I got off of her and lay next to her. She just stared at me.

"What?" I laughed.

"I think it is quite funny." She said smiling and rubbing her hand against my cheek.

"What is?" I ask confused.

"That you said that I did the 'turning on'." She said bursting into laughter.

"Ok, don't ever say that again because you say it too innocent." I said kissing her hand.

"Fine then." She said, and we both fell asleep.

* * *

OOOH! That was lemonyyyy! Anyways here's another spoiler for ya! Stop reading here….:

If you've noticed, I haven't mentioned anything about Cyborg and Bumblebee! I know I know there are some of you CyxBee fans who have been waiting for that… but it's coming! SO here's the actual spoiler. There's gonna be this major scene with BBxRae basically the same thing that happened here! Oh and if you love BBxRae read my other story Sleepless Nights!


	8. chapter 8

Ch. 8, The Afterlife of the Titans

**Ok guys. Warning: seductive scenes inside. May I remind you this is a very high T? Anyways, there is no CyxBee in this chapter. Sorry guys but I have Ch. 9 all planned out already and it has them in there so don't worry! You'll get them! Don't be mad pleaseeee. And furthermore, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**_(Beast Boy's POV the next day…."_**

_'__Dude! You did WHAT?!" _ I yelled into the phone.

I was on the phone with Robin to ask him if he wanted to hang with me and Cyborg today and he told me something very surprising….

_'__I didn't say anything!' _ He screamed.

'_No way dude, I heard you! Star went crazy!' _I said and laughed.

_'__Fine dude just don't tell anybody what happened.' _He groaned.

_'__Oh no dude. I'm telling Cyborg.' _I said laughing.

'_Ugh fine…'_ he sighed.

_'__So how bout it dude?' _I asked him.

_'__Sure. But after I have another one of those make out sessions with Star…' _he said dreamily.

_'__So you admit it dude!' _ I said. '**_Ugh…sick.' _**I thought.

_'__You already knew so why not?' _he said.

_'__Alright. So how long is your little 'make out sesh' gonna take?' _I asked him smirking.

_'__Look, why don't we just go tonight, and maybe the girls can get together too.' _ Robin suggested.

_'__Alright let's do that. But you know the real reason is you just don't want me knocking on the door when you're-,'_

_'__BYE BEAST BOY.' _He cut me off and hung up.

I called back. At first I thought he wasn't going to answer, but then he picked up the phone.

_'__What?' _he asked.

_'__Aw man dude! You sound like Raven!' _I said laughing.

_'__Huh?' _he said. _'What did you call back for? I'm kinda busy right now!' _he said in an irritated voice.

_'__What you mean makin out with Star?' _I asked while laughing.

_'__MAN WHAT DO YOU NEED?!' _He yelled.

_'__OK! Ok. But what time tonight?' _ I asked.

_'__Uhh, how about 9?' _ He suggested.

'_Ok sure. Now you can get back to your little make out sesh with Star!_'

It was silent on the other end. I burst into laughter, but then it was my turn to be silenced.

_'__Please! Like you don't do it with Raven!' _He said laughing.

'_Wh-what m-makes y-you so s-s-sure that I d-do th-that?' _I stammered and rubbed the back of my neck.

_'__What_'s that_? I'm sorry I can't hear you over the MOANING!' _he said laughing.

_'__DUDE!' _I said and hung up.

I fell back on the bed and my cheeks were a bright red.

"Beast Boy! Can you come here?" I heard Raven yelling. Great just what I needed. I hope she couldn't sense my embarrassment right then.

I walked in her room and I saw her looking at some magazine. She looked at me and saw my flushed cheeks.

"Oh, and if you're trying to hide it, I already know."

"Aw man!" I said my cheeks getting brighter. "You could sense it?!" I screamed.

"Um, YEA. But I didn't pay any attention. You're not exactly the quietest person in the world…" she said and laughed.

"Aw man. So what did you want to show me?" I asked her.

"Ok, so we really need to start planning for this wedding. In case it hasn't occurred to you, we haven't done or planned ANYTHING yet." She said narrowing her eyes.

She wasn't wearing anything but a black tank top and matching black shorts. I wanted to kiss her so badly but I knew she was serious right now so I couldn't.

"Ok so, what do we need to do?"

"Well first, maybe we should call a caterer?"

"And what about the scene? I know you would want it casual…" I said smiling.

"Like you wouldn't?" she replied.

I laughed and kissed her. When I pulled away, her cheeks were flushed and I laughed harder.

We kept planning for about 3 hours and we ended up with my arm around her and her head on my shoulder asleep…..

**_(Meanwhile…. Robin's POV)_**

I was watching a movie with Starfire on the couch. She was snuggled into my arm and I was stroking her hair. We both decided not to speak about the episode last night, even though I ENJOYED IT. But, she was too embarrassed about it, so I agreed with her not to talk about it. I kissed the top of her head and she looked at me and laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"You are so the 'sweet' Robin." She said giggling.

"Well….." I began and smirked. "I do know how to make a girl happy…." I said and pulled her closer.

She giggled and we Eskimo kissed. Then I kissed her lips. She kissed me back and held my face. I guessed that was as far as we were going, considering last night, but again I was wrong. She wrapped her arms around me and I deepened the kiss. She then slipped her tongue in my mouth and I moaned. I lay down on the couch and she got on top of me.

"Star, you know we can't-," I began

"Yes, I am aware that we cannot do the 'making of the love' Robin, But I am simply 'making the out' with you. Is that not what Beast Boy calls it?" she asked me.

Ugh, when had Beast Boy talked to her?! That must've been where she got all these things from…. I'm gonna kill him.

"Yes, but-," I started.

"Robin may we continue?" she asked me, leaning towards my face.

I looked at her pleading eyes and sighed.

"Ok, but if you go out of control again, I'm gonna have to tie you down." I said laughing.

"I think that I might enjoy that…" she said seductively and kissed my neck.

Oops. There's the bulge.

* * *

***snickers* *chuckles* *BURSTS INTO LAUGHTER!* Ok you guys. I know I promised CyxBee, but when I said that I actually meant the chapter after this... SORRY FOR THE CONFUSION! And here's ze spoiler for you! Stop reading here:) **

**Heated chapter next! guess who it is! And oh yeah this next chapter is where CyxBee comes in and when the guys and gals have their 'nights out!' I'm not gonna give it all away for you lol, but! It is gonna be a heated chapter! R&R!**


	9. chapter 9

Ch. 9 The Afterlife of the Titans

**Haiiii! Ok I am so sorry guys. But I had this cray cray last minute idea for this chapter and…. There's no CyxBee. Don't be mad at me! But, I PROMISE! There will be CyxBee in the next chapter. I REALLY REALLY PROMISE. And I hope you didn't read the spoiler because this is gonna be cray….**

**Rob: Then why did you put the spoiler there if you didn't want anyone to read it?**

**Star: I must agree with Robin.**

**Me: Well some people like to be surprised and some don't! And hey, you're just agreeing with him because he's your **_boyyyyfriend. _

**Star: That is not the true! **

**Me: Oh sure! Anybody would agree with a person who makes out with them twice!**

**Rob: Actually… she made out with-**

**Star: Do not say it Robin. **

**Me: Ok you guys. On with the story!**

* * *

**_(Beast Boy's POV) _**

I woke with a start. I looked down to see Raven asleep on my shoulder. I chuckled softly and looked at the clock. I could finally make out the red numbers. 7:00 they read. Wait, 7:00?! I told the guys I would meet them at 9:00! Raven stirred in her sleep. She probably wouldn't want to wake up now…. I tapped her shoulder.

"Raven." I whispered. "RAVEN!" I yelled.

"Ahh! What?!" she yelled and her eyes turned white.

"Raven it's me Beast Boy!" I yelled before she could blast me.

Her eyes calmed down and went back to their normal color.

"What." She said her voice back to normal as well.

"Well, you gotta hang out with the girls tonight."

"WHAT. WHY." She said and her eyes started to turn white again.

"Well, me and the guys wanted to have a guy's night out. Come on babe. Please?" I asked her and kissed her cheek.

When she didn't answer I kissed her lips and she kissed back and touched my cheeks. My FACE cheeks…. I put my arms around her and kissed harder. She pushed me away and her face was red. I pouted.

"No fair!" I said playfully. "I was just getting in to that!" I laughed.

"Well now you can get out of it. I'll do your little girls night out thing, JUST this once." She said half smiling.

"Ok. Go get ready." I said laughing.

"Ok." She said and walked into the bathroom.

I love that girl.

**_(Later, Same POV…)_**

It was now 8:30. Raven and I were in the car on the way to Robin's house. I kept silently hoping and praying that we wouldn't walk in on anything… Those two are obsessed with each-other! We pulled into the driveway and before Raven could get out I grabbed her arm. When she looked back and gave me a questioning stare, I kissed her.

"Thanks." I said.

She was silent. I laughed at her pink cheeks which quickly disappeared before we entered their house. I rang the doorbell and waited on the porch with Raven. I heard something that sounded like scuffling. **_'Aw, sick.' _**I thought. **_'I can't believe they're at it again…'_**

"What do you mean, _again?" _Raven said, making it clear that she had read my thoughts.

"Like I really need to say it." I said laughing. "Those two have been having make out sessions all day and all night, every day, ever since they got engaged. And probably even before then too."

Raven cracked a half smile, and then Starfire opened the door. Her hair was messy and she barely had any clothes on! She had on a bra and shorts and no shoes on at all. Rae covered my eyes.

"UGH! Starfire what is wrong with you?! Why don't you have on any clothes?!" she yelled.

"Uhmmm, Uhmmm, may I come innn?" she dragged.

"Star? Are you drunk?" I asked her, taking Raven's hands off my eyes.

"I do not….." she was about to fall over but Raven caught her.

"I do not know…. What you…. Are talking…. abouttt…. And are you sickkk Beastieeee? Because you lookkkk like aaaaa…. You look likeeee greennnnn." She said and fell over.

"Beast Boy? Are you sure you meant tonight you guys were hanging out? Because obviously some people had other plans." Raven said looking at the passed out Starfire.

"Starrrrr, why did you leave the door opennnnn," a slightly drunk Robin came out of the house. He was wearing nothing but gray boxers and there was lipstick all over his face.

"Dude, what happened?" I said.

"Wh-whaaaa?" he said.

"Dude are we still havin our guys night?" I asked him.

"I-I-I don't knowwww what youuuu….. what youuuu…. Meannnn…." He stuttered.

Raven walked into the house and looked on the counter. She came back out holding 10 bottles of Vodka.

"ROBIN! How many of these did you drink!?" Raven asked him in disbelief.

"I had fiveee….. and-and Star had sixxxx… and then we made outtttt….." Robin said and then slumped against the door.

"But there were 10 bottles." I said doubtfully.

"Uhhhh huhhhh." He said.

"Ugh I guess we should put them back in the house." Raven suggested.

I bent down to pick them up, but Raven picked them up with her powers and followed them to the bedroom. She set them down on the bed and Robin muttered something about bottles. His eyes were half open, but I could tell he was asleep. He scooted next to Starfire and put his arms around her.

"Um, you seem a little busy. So, I'm guessing that's a no for tonight?" I asked him.

"Starrrrr….." he said and rolled over on top of her.

"Ok I'm gonna go before they start." Raven said and began to walk out of the room.

"Relax Rae! They're asleep! It's not like they can-," But I was cut off.

How did they do that? In their _SLEEP? _I will never ever understand what they were doing. It wasn't sex, but it wasn't exactly kissing either…. He was kind of biting her ear and rubbing her stomach with his other arm behind her.

"Ok I'm leaving," Raven said about to walk out of the door.

"Wait! But can't we lock the door or something? They might get out or something! You see what they're doing now!" I said and turned to face them.

I really have no idea how this is possible. Robin was now kissing her cheek and rubbing a little higher than her stomach… Yep, he was rubbing her neck.

"You know what? On second thought…. I THINK THEY'RE FINE! Let's go…" I said and pulled Raven out of the room.

"I can sense that they drank those over 2 hours ago, but it should wear off in about 10 minutes. So you guys can still have your little guy's night." She said.

"Ok whatever, but I don't want to be here when they wake up. Why don't we just go to Cyborg's house first?"

"Fine then." She said and we walked out of the house after she locked the door.

* * *

again I say for those lazy people who didn't read above, THERE WILL BE CYXBEE NEXT CHAPTER I PROMISE YOU HUNEY! lol, I will update soon. And I have a question. Two actually. Do you guys think that I'm using adult themes that are too high for a T? And secondly, does anybody else get excited when they see a new chapter for a story has been posted?! BECAUSE I DO!


	10. chapter 10

Ch. 10 The Afterlife of the Titans

I PROMISE YOU THIS TIME THERE IS CYXBEE. Lol ok, who liked Rob and Star being drunk? Lol I just got that idea out of nowhere…. Weird lol.

* * *

We pulled into Cyborg's driveway after about 10 minutes. Raven checked the car clock.

"They should be awake by now." She muttered.

I shuddered at the thought of what we saw back at their house.

Before we got out of the car I grabbed her again and kissed her.

"What's with all the kissing?" she asked me when her cheeks went back to their normal color.

"I just feel like we don't do it much." I admitted sheepishly.

"Well I'd like to keep it at this minimum, and before you get any ideas, we are not doing like Robin and Starfire."

"Ughhh fineeee," I said and pretended to be mad.

She gave me a death stare.

"Just kidding! Just kidding…." I said.

We got out of the car and rang the doorbell. Cyborg answered the door smiling.

"BEAST DUDE!" he said and bumped fists with me.

"Cyborg! Man it's been forever!" I said.

"And heyyy Rave!" Cyborg said and winked.

"Hi." She said and walked past him into the house.

He looked at me and I just shrugged. Normal Raven attitude. Just then Bee came out.

"Cy is it time to go yet?" she said and dropped the purse she was holding. "Oh. My. GOD. Raven! Beast Boy! Oh my God it's been forever! I'm so glad to see you guys!" she said and hugged me and Raven.

"It's good to see you too, Bee." Raven said.

"Well are you guys ready to go?" I asked them.

"Yep! Aw man!" Cyborg said. "I'm so pumped fa this night!"

"Yea you are!" I said and high-fived him.

We walked out of the house and Cyborg locked the door. Then we got in the car. Cyborg looked around the car confused.

"Hey, doesn't Robin live closer to y'all?" he asked.

I shuddered. "Don't remind me…" I said and sighed.

"What? Why?" he pressed on.

"Ok, long story short, when we went to their house, Starfire answered the door, she barely had any clothes on, she was drunk, so was Robin, and we had to leave before we saw anything else." I said and gagged.

Cyborg and Bumblebee started laughing hysterically.

"What? Dude if you walked in on a drunk Starfire you wouldn't be laughing so hard!" I said as we pulled into Robin and Starfire's driveway. I was about to open the door when Cyborg stopped me.

"I'll handle this. It'll save you from being fully scarred." He said and smirked.

"We tried to warn you, but when you walk in at first, cover your eyes." Raven said. She got a chill.

"Ugh. I can sense them. They're awake. And yea, you definitely have to close your eyes. As a matter of fact, Beast Boy why don't you just call them?" she suggested.

"Hah! Ok I'll even put it on speaker!" I said and turned on the Bluetooth.

It started ringing and it rang for a longgggg time. I sighed and kept waiting. Then it finally picked up.

"Hello?" Robin's voice came through.

"Hey dude its BB. We're outside your place."

"YOU ARE?! DUDE, ARE MY WINDOWS CLOSED?! DO YOU SEE ANYTHING?!" we all burst into laughter and then I shushed them. We heard shuffling and Robin's muffled voice saying 'go GO!'

"No dude! Wait, something like what?" I asked smirking.

"Uh, it's nothing. We're on the way out." He said and hung up quickly.

We started laughing all over again and Cyborg wiped a tear from his eye.

"Aw man! I am so getting him about this tonight!" he said and kept laughing.

**_(Robin's POV before the phone call….)_**

I woke up in the bed and looked around. Why was I in Starfire's room? All I remembered is that I told Starfire we could have a little drink before we go out and… Now I'm looking in a toilet bowl. Starfire ran in after me and rubbed my back.

"Robin, are you the 'ok'? She asked me.

After I finished finally I answered. "Yea, I'm fine."

I wiped off my mouth with a washcloth and walked out of the bathroom after her.

We walked downstairs and I got us two sodas. Then we sat down on the couch. Something was weird.

"Star, how come you didn't-"

"Regurgitate? The people of my planet do not become sick after doing the 'drinking'." She said.

"Oh. Cool." I said and turned on the TV.

She giggled and got closer to me. Then I noticed something else. We barely had any clothes on.

"Um Star?" I said and she looked up at me.

"Hmm?" She said and she sounded so cute when she said it.

"Um, do you remember anything after we had those drinks?" I asked her.

"Yes…." She said reluctantly.

"So you remember why…." I motioned to our bodies.

"Oh yes! Ok Robin, you suggested that we had the 'drinks' and you brought them out and after you had a few, you almost fell over! So then, you started acting most strangely, and you began to take my shirt-,"

"OK!" I interrupted her. "Maybe I DON'T want to know…."

I got closer to her and put my arm around her. I started kissing her cheek and I kissed slowly down her neck. She giggled and I started sucking on her neck. She lifted up her head and kissed my lips. I smiled and kissed her back. I slipped my tongue in her mouth and readjusted our position so I was kind of straddling her. I kissed her harder and put my arms around her neck. She giggled again and pushed her tongue against mine. She rolled over on top of me. I moved my hands to her neck. I opened my eyes and I saw her blushing. Then I moved my hands to her shoulders. I closed my eyes again and lost myself in the kiss. God she tasted so good. I was about to move my hands down even further when my phone rang. I groaned and Starfire sighed and looked disappointed. We kept the position we were in and I answered it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey dude its BB. We're outside your place." Beast Boy? Wait, he was outside?!

"YOU ARE?! DUDE, ARE MY WINDOWS CLOSED?! DO YOU SEE ANYTHING?!" I screamed nervously.

"No dude! Wait, something like what?" he asked and I could almost see him smirking. Starfire even giggled a bit herself. I shooed her away and she pouted.

"go, GO!" I whispered and she ran out of the room.

"Uh, it's nothing. We're on the way out." I said and hung up quickly.

I blushed a bright red. I walked into the room she was in.

"Uhm, Star we have to go. I forgot we were hanging out tonight." I told her.

"And what am I to do while you are gone?" she asked me still pouting.

"You're gonna hang with Raven and Bee." I said.

Her eyes lit up with excitement. "Joy!" she said and flew out of the room.

**_(Beast Boy's POV…)_**

Robin and Starfire came out of the house looking pink. I silently laughed along with the others as they got in the car.

"So! What took you guys so long?" I asked them smirking.

"There um…. There was a um…." Robin looked to Starfire for help.

"THERE WAS A FIRE!" She screamed.

"Really? Well I didn't see any smoke, how bout you Sparky?" Bumblebee said.

"Nope. Didn't see a thing…." Cyborg replied.

"That's because…. Because….." he looked at her again.

"We put it out before you came!" Starfire said.

"But you took long coming out…." Raven said half smirking.

"Umm… we were… putting on the fresh clothes!" Starfire said.

"Yea, right. Ok, let's go." Cyborg said and I drove off.

I drove back to Cyborg's house.

"Bee, why did you come if you were just goin back to the house?" Cyborg asked her.

"I went for the ride! And to see if what Beast Boy said was true…" she muttered the last part under her breath.

The girls got out of the car, Starfire after she got ANOTHER kiss from Robin, Raven after a wink from me, and Bee was about to get out, but Cyborg stopped her. First he went to unlock the door, then he turned around and started making out with Bee right in front of us!

"DUDE! That's sick!" I said and covered my eyes.

He lifted up her leg and kissed harder. Raven popped her head out of the house.

"Ew! That's gross! Come on Bee." She said and they finally stopped.

Cyborg got back into the car and Robin and I looked at him.

"That's gross." Robin said and laughed.

"Hey, you can't talk! We don't say NOTHIN when you got ya tongue down Starfire's throat! So I just figured that….

"Yea Rob!" I said which earned an embarrassed look from him. "But still that's pretty gross dude." I said turning back to Cyborg.

"Even Rob and Star don't do that much. As far as we know…" I said and looked back at him and he turned pink again.

"Well, that's over with!" Cyborg said smiling. "C'mon! Let's get this guy's night STARTED!" he said and we all yelled and I pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

there is your CyxBee as promised! Sorry for the wait, I would've posted it sooner but I went to the beach today! That was fun but I still wanted to be at home writing! Anyways next chapter is gonna be the guys night finally! and the sleepover with the girls!


	11. chapter 11

Ch. 11 The Afterlife of the Titans

No comments. Enjoy. Oh I have one! Ok so recently I've been asked to do a Rob/Rave one shot. Ok, I will not hate you if you ask, but I don't like the couple all that much. Therefore I don't know much about it and I don't really know how to write a fanfic about it… So I'll try, but it might not be very good…. And this is just my opinion you can of course like it but I don't favor Rob/Rave much. No worries!

* * *

**_(For the first time ever, Bumblebee's POV!)_**

Starfire, Raven and I were currently talking about our men. As usual, Raven was very close minded about the idea and didn't want to, but after Starfire and I persuaded her, she was to go after me. Starfire wanted to start first.

"Oh Robin is most delightful!" she said.

"So you're willing to explain the reason you guys are always nervous around us?" I asked her smiling.

"And why you guys were half naked when Beast Boy and I came to your house?" Raven added half smiling.

"OH YES! The night was most enjoyable, although I am not sure that Robin would like me to talk about this…" she said and looked down blushing.

"Relax!" I said smiling. "This is just girl talk! Girl to girl to girl!" I said, pointing to each of us as I said it. I REALLY wanted to know what happened in there….

"Well, if you are sure that Robin would not mind and that this is the 'talk of the girls', then I must continue with the story!" she said and happily squealed.

I squealed with her, but Raven of course sat there and stared.

"Yippee." She said and twirled her finger in the air.

We all laughed and Starfire started the story. And she told us EVERYTHING. Some things were a bit TOO detailed for my likings, but the rest was ok I guess. I was surprised that Starfire knew about most of this stuff considering her home planet wouldn't allow it, and I was also shocked she initiated some of the make out sessions they had.

"And then I did the 'straddling' as he called it, of his waist and then the Beast Boy called us!" she finished sadly.

Raven smirked. "And you were sad about that?" she said.

"Oh yes most definitely! She said looking down.

I laughed along with Raven which only resulted in a confused look from Starfire.

"Ok Bee, your turn." Raven said and muttered something about over with.

"Alright!" I began. "So nothing has really been going on; you guys know Sparky isn't really big on the whole 'making out' thing." I said laughing.

"So what was that tonight?!" Raven said laughing.

Wow. That's a first. Raven? Laughing? Hmm, whatever. "Well, I really don't know. He just kinda grabbed me and, well. I don't know." I said shrugging.

"Hm." Starfire said thoughtfully.

"Well since there's nothing much to say about me," I said. And since you were rushing to get it over with, Raven, now it's YOUR turn." I said clapping my hands.

Starfire clapped her hands with me. "Oh yes Raven! I am eager to know how you and Beast Boy have been doing!" she said looking at Raven expectantly.

Raven sighed. "Do I really have to do this?" she said and groaned.

"YES!" Starfire and I screamed.

Raven covered her ears. "Ugh, fine if it gets us done quicker." She said in monotone as usual.

"Raven, you're gonna be here all night so I think should at least try to warm up to the idea!" I said.

"Alright." Raven said and forced a smile.

"Well," she began. "Nothing to say really,"

"As usual," I muttered to Starfire and smirked.

"It is probably because she did not let Beast Boy do anything!" she said and giggled a little too loudly.

Thankfully, Raven didn't hear what we were saying, just the giggling, so she continued.

"Then something weird happened today. After we left Robin and Starfire's house the first time," she started and caused Starfire to blush.

"He kept kissing me. Before we got to their house, when we left their house, when we got here, it was just so strange…. And out of nowhere!" she said looking down.

Starfire and I both looked at her confusedly.

"It sounds like Beast Boy is experimenting…" I thought out loud.

"Yes! Maybe he is testing the new things to see if you will or will not obliterate him into tiny Beast Boys! But of course, I do not think that that test would be very good, considering that he would then be in millions of pieces floating around the area…." Starfire said looking down.

Raven and I burst into laughter and Starfire just looked at us confused. Maybe Raven is warming up to the idea. After all, this is the SECOND time she's laughed. And in one night too! Maybe Raven is letting up….. nah.

"Did he say anything else?" I said in between laughs.

"Well, he said he doesn't feel like we do it enough, so he just wanted to." She said. "And he said it like he was kind of embarrassed." She added.

Starfire and I looked at each other.

"Yep. He is DEFINITELY experimenting!" I said high-fiving Raven.

Raven blushed a little. "Well I don't see what's so amazing about it…" she said trying to act like she didn't care. But I could see right through it.

"Oh come the on!" Starfire said laughing. "You cannot pretend that you do not think that it is not the 'cute' that Beast Boy is trying to take it to the level of the next!" she said clapping her hands.

"I know right! Raven you should really take advantage of this!" I said looking at her.

"You think so?" She said lifting her head up.

"YES!" Starfire and I said in unison again.

"Well, maybe your right. But I am not going as far as being half naked and drunk." She said and we both turned our heads to Starfire.

She blushed and turned her head the other way and began whistling.

"I know not of this 'drunk' business that you are mentioning." She said and looked back at us.

It was silent for a moment, and then we all started laughing again. With just us girls for a change, this was gonna be a pretty fun night.

* * *

ok you guys. I am sooooo sorry it took so long, and then its kinda short. It's been like 4 days since I've last posted! I've been really busy... grrr so anyway next chapter is about the guys, while this is taking place! hope you guys liked this chapter! I'll either update tomorrow or the next day. Seeya!


	12. chapter 12

Ch. 12 The Afterlife of the Titans. I hope you guys have been enjoying the story. Thanks for all the amazing reviews! And I have one thing to explain for a few people: Ok, so I think I mentioned this before, but it was before I rewrote the story completely. So about Nightwing. In the show, he seemed so much older and this story takes place 8 years after they split up and on the show it said that was 20 years later so I figured that he could still be Robin after it was just 8 years. Ok that's it. Enjoy the story!

* * *

**_(Robin's POV….)_**

"Alright dude. Give it up. What were you guys doin' in there?" Beast Boy asked me. We were still in the car and on our way to this new club not too far from Cyborg's house. It wasn't really a real deal club; it had a bar, but no strippers or anything, much to Cyborg's disappointment….

"I told you we weren't doing ANYTHING!" I screamed back. He looked at me in the car mirror. My eyes darted to the left as I turned sweaty and red.

"Dude, why can't you just come clean?" Cyborg said turning around in his seat.

"Because!" I screamed.

"Because why?" Cyborg said smirking.

"Because…. You'll….. You'll….laugh at me…" I said sheepishly.

Beast Boy stopped at a red light. He looked at Cyborg. Cyborg looked at him. They burst into laughter and I shook my head.

"See!" I said and pointed at them. "See you're already laughing and I haven't even said anything!" I shouted.

They both stopped laughing and looked back at me.

"Oh. So you WERE, gonna say something?" Cyborg said looking at me quizzically.

I looked down and played with my hands.

"Uhm, yeah, I don't know maybe… You guys were probably gonna keep bugging me about it all night so I figured…"

"Dude we were gonna stop!" Beast Boy said laughing and cut me off.

I looked up at them.

"WHAT?!" I screamed.

The light turned green and they started laughing all over again. Beast Boy turned a corner. I didn't notice that when he turned that corner my phone slipped off the seat and under Cyborg's. Then we all heard a buzz. Cyborg looked under his seat and he picked it up and pressed a button.

"Oooooh! Looks like Robby's little phone got under my seat!" he said laughing.

I frantically checked my pockets and the seats.

"HOW DID THAT GET UP THERE?! COME ON DUDE GIVE IT BACK!" I said and reached up past the seat.

Cyborg swatted my hand away and hit Beast Boy in the process. He swerved on the road.

"Dude!" he said and pulled into the parking lot of the place.

We continued swatting at each other until Cyborg finally pushed me back into the seat.

"OOOOH! It's a message from _Starfire._"

_'__Starfire. Starfire. Starfire.' _The name seemed to echo in my head. He cannot read that message. There's no telling WHAT she texted me! Cyborg slid the lock on my phone and was about to read the message out loud. I thought I had a password on there! Starfire must have gotten onto my phone again….

Beast Boy drove in circles trying to find a parking space.

"Come on dude give it back! That's mine!" I screamed.

"Uh DUH! Why else do you think I'd read it?!" Cyborg said laughing.

"Hello Robin!" Cyborg began and kept pushing me away.

"I am having the most fun at Bumblebee's house! She says that Cyborg and she have been-"

He stopped. Beast Boy and I laughed. Cyborg threw my phone back at me and slumped down in his seat.

"That'll teach you not to read my messages again!" I laughed and grabbed my phone.

"Dude, do not read the rest of that message!" Cyborg warned. Beast Boy finally found a parking spot and we all got out and walked towards the building.

I made sure Cyborg and Beast Boy weren't looking and I took out of my phone. I slid the lock and it asked for my password. Wait, if I _did _have my password on there, then how did…. '_Man are you kidding me?!' _I thought. _'Cyborg had to have hacked into my phone! Ugh I am so getting him back for this!' _I typed in my password then I scrolled down and saw the message. I smirked and finished reading it. By the time we were inside, my mouth was completely open because of the message and a waitress with blonde hair and blue eyes walked by and closed it for me. Typical blonde.

Beast Boy whistled. "Whoa dude. We haven't even gotten a table and you're already attractin' chicks. Better tell her you're _takennnn._" He said as we walked over to the line.

"Oh come on dude she wasn't THAT into me." I said and rolled my eyes.

The line wasn't all that long but it was still a wait. Then, the same blonde who was then halfway across the restaurant came rushing over to the podium. She motioned for us to come up in front of the people who had been waiting longer than us. The people were angry and some even left. The girl batted her eyelashes at me and totally threw her boobs over the counter.

"And how many are in the party?" she said looking directly at me.

I shifted uncomfortably. "Uhh 3," I said. She wasn't making me nervous. I do NOT like her. I only love Starfire and I'm pretty sure she would be pissed if she were here right now. Cyborg better not mention this to her….

She laughed. "Hm. Ok well follow me right this way," she motioned and as she walked she swayed her hips. Now THAT is trying too hard. She led us to the table and before we sat down she bent down in front of us to set the menus down. I'm really not enjoying this. AT ALL. I glared at Beast Boy and he held up his hands in defense.

"My name is Journie if you need me." She said and winked at me.

"OOOH! Journie! That name is so cool!" Beast Boy said and leaned over the table after we sat down.

She giggled and walked away. We all made sure she was gone before I sighed in relief. Cyborg and Beast Boy laughed so hard people started to stare.

"Dude!" Beast Boy said and continued laughing.

"She is SOOO into you! You gotta break it to her easy!" he said and banged the table with a fist.

"And how may I help you sexy?!" Cyborg mocked still laughing.

"Unconsciously throws boobs over table and batts eyelashes!" he said as he batted his eyelashes at me.

"UGH! Dude stop that's so-" I stopped as even more people stared. "People are gonna start staring!" I said a little more quiet. "And why would you flirt with her?!" I whispered.

"Oh please! Like they already haven't been staring!" Beast Boy said and his laughter calmed down after that. "And hey dude I'm just trying to get the attention off of you!" he said.

"Well it's not working." I said as Journie came by AGAIN. And swayed her hips, AGAIN.

The rest of the night kinda flew by. I got a little buzzed and Cyborg was completely drunk, but Beast Boy stuck to soft drinks because he knew what was gonna happen. We would end up drunk and he would be stuck driving. The same thing kept happening; Journie kept walking by, winking at us, throwing herself all over me when she gave us our drinks and food. I'm glad I only got a little drunk and not fully drunk or she might've tried something… Beast Boy payed for everything and we quickly got out of there. But before we could reach the door, Journie stopped us.

"You Dick Grayson?" she asked.

I looked back at the guys before turning back to her.

"Who's asking?" I said and looked down at her. She was shoulder length to me, but something about her was off. All night it had been bothering me but I just shrugged it off. But now that feeling came back. Something wasn't right about her. Something wasn't right about this place. We needed to get out of here. AND SOON.

She giggled and reached a hand in her pocket. She took out a piece of paper and I already knew what it was. She put her hand on my shoulder and handed it to me.

"I am." She said and got closer to me. "And I also want you to call me sometime, Robin." She whispered.

I took her hand off my shoulder and pushed her away. I could almost feel the guys smirking and staring at me. I dusted myself off and looked at her.

"I'll have you know, that I'm happily engaged." I said and I dragged the guys behind me out of the place.

I was known by Dick Grayson by most people in this town, and it wasn't until we got into the car that I realized I hadn't told her the other name I go by.

* * *

Read and Review. Sorry it took so long. I had some delays and things to do. And has been glitch for some of you guys? Because it has for me...


	13. Chapter 13

Ch. 13 The Afterlife of the Titans.

No comments….

* * *

(Robin's POV)

Beast Boy drove us back to Cyborg's house. When we walked in the door the girls were watching some chick-flick and eating pizza. Starfire looked up at me with red eyes.

"Oh…Robin!" she said and sniffed. "You must come watch this with us!" she said and pulled me over to her spot on the couch.

The guys didn't protest; Cyborg fell out as soon as we got inside and Beast Boy was on the floor with Raven, and I'm pretty sure you know what they were doing… But wait, he had soft drinks…. Well, that's just Beast Boy for you. Starfire kept sniffling and snuggled into me deeper. I put my head on top of hers and she looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back at her and she looked down at my lips. Then back up at my eyes again. I knew what she wanted, but I like to wait until she starts it. I felt guilty about that girl Journie and I didn't know why. I wanted to tell Starfire about it, but I don't want her to get worked up about it. But then again, it is kinda hot…

"Robin?" I realized she had been calling my name for the past few seconds. I shook my head and answered her.

"Huh?" I said and took my head off of hers.

"Robin, why have you not said anything? You appear to be troubled." She said and poked her lips out.

Oh God. She was on to me, and she knew it. I grabbed her hand and stood her up.

"Uhh, let's go somewhere private." I said and then I noticed everyone had fallen asleep. I didn't know whether Cyborg was awake or unconscious, but I didn't worry about it at the time.

Starfire and I walked up the stairs. When we got to the top she crossed her arms.

"Robin I demand to know what you are hiding from me. I can see it all over your facial area." She said.

I let out a deep sigh and just let everything spill. The weird place, the workers, JOURNIE in particular, and I told her how I kept getting this weird feeling that everything wasn't as it seemed. She seemed to get angrier every time I told her about something that Journie did. I knew I shouldn't have told her.

"B-but it's not like I did anything! I tried to push her away but she wouldn't leave!" I exclaimed and held my hands out.

Then she just grabbed my hands and kissed me. I kissed her back and held her hands against my chest. She slipped her tongue in my mouth and jumped on me and wrapped her legs around my waist. I stumbled backwards and grabbed onto the rail of the stairs. I ran my fingers through her hair and she reached for my pants. I caught her hand.

"Star." I warned.

She looked at me with pleading eyes. "Oh Robin you know that I cannot stay the 'angry' at you." She said and reached again.

"Starfire, NO. Didn't we talk about this?" I asked her. I was able to look her straight in the eyes because she was still on my waist.

"Robin, can we not get married faster?" She said and reached down again.

I caught her hand again and looked down.

"Star…. We haven't even planned. You know that." I said.

"But Robin, can we not plan faster?! And also it is not as bad as it seems." she said and her eyes lit up.

"How?" I asked.

"Robin, we are engaged." She said and got off my waist.

"Yea so?" I said.

She moved her hand down to my pants AGAIN and this time I didn't stop her.

"It will not be as bad because…. We are going to be married later…. And we also can use the protection." she said and smiled seductively. She reached inside my pants.

"Starfire. Please don't make me." I said and frowned at her.

"Oh please Robin? You have the protection! And I have also been on the birth control and-

"Wait you've been on BIRTH CONTROL?!" I yelled.

"Well…yes. Robin, it was in case we had the 'accident' and Raven recommended it while we were having the talk of the girls one day." She said. She looked up at me and she did it so innocently. Wait, why am I holding back? Then she grinded her hips into me. And her hand was still in my pants. I can't take this anymore. I pulled her closer and put her back on my waist. We looked around for a private place. I found a bathroom and I set her down and walked in there with her. I closed the door behind us and locked it, and she looked at me seductively.

"And you're sure you're ready for this?" I asked her and put my arms around her waist.

She sighed and smiled. "Yes Robin. I am."

"Why are you such a tease?" I said and jumped on her. I attacked her lips and slid my tongue in her mouth.

We made out for a while and pretty soon clothes came off and we were in nothing but our underwear. I looked at her again questionably and she nodded her head and buried it in my chest. I kissed the top of her head and she pulled my boxers down.

**_(Same POV, just later.) _**

It was about 2 hours later and Starfire and I were now in a bedroom; I didn't know whose, and I didn't care. I checked before walking out of the bathroom and quickly pulled Starfire behind me. We ran into the closest room we could find and I locked the door behind us. As soon as we got inside she pinned me to the bed and I attached my lips to hers. She put her tongue in my mouth and I flipped over on top of her. I kissed down her neck and she giggled.

"Richard…." She said and wrapped her arms around my neck.

I kissed down her chest and she gripped the sheets of the bed. I dared to kiss lower. I grabbed one of her breasts and she moaned loudly but I didn't care who heard it. I brought my mouth back up to hers and she flipped over on top of me. We had already done the dirty; this was just kissing. But she's starting to turn me on again.

I lay down next to her and she grabbed my face and kissed me. I got up and pulled the sheets back, and she got under them with me. I stroked her hair and she looked at me and giggled.

"What?" I said and laughed.

"You!" she said. I raised an eyebrow.

You said that you did not want to have the sex but you seemed most eager to me!" she said and laughed.

"How can I resist when you turn me on?" I said and looked at her seductively.

She giggled and got closer to me. I kissed her forehead and rubbed her arm. Then we heard a voice from behind the door.

"Dude who's in here?! I heard somebody moan and I bet I know who it is…. GOTCHA!" Starfire and I jumped.

"Aw man! There's nobody here Raven! I thought you said someone was there!"

"Wait. Be quiet." A few seconds passed. "I can sense them. They're in one of these rooms." We heard Raven and I could hear them approaching.

"Star, get down!" I whispered and pushed her under the covers with me. She got closer and I could hear her heavily breathing. I ran my fingers through her hair.

"Relax babe." I said still whispering. They jiggled another door's lock.

"It's locked! I can't get it open!" Beast Boy yelled. Then he walked over and banged on the door of the room we were in. Starfire began to tremble.

"Relax Star," I whispered.

"But Robin, there is nowhere to go if they are to open the door!" She whispered back in a frightened tone.

"Just hurry and put your clothes on and I'll think of something." I said and jumped out of the bed.

We quietly scrambled for our clothes and the lock kept jiggling. I looked and I saw a window. Starfire was putting on her shoes and I motioned for her to come over. I opened up the window and she grabbed me and flew us down the wall. When we got to the bottom we found that we were at the front door.

"Do you think, Robin, that they will think that they were too the 'drunk' to remember anything and that we are just now arriving?" Starfire whispered.

"No. But let's just walk in and hope no one is awake." I said and Starfire opened up the door. I walked in and motioned for Starfire to follow me. Cyborg was still out and Bee was asleep. Then we heard Raven.

"Beast Boy, you've been trying to get it open for 10 minutes! Just let me blast it." she said and I could almost see her half smiling.

"Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" We heard a blast.

"Raven! You broke the door!"

"Uh, wasn't that the idea?" she asked.

"Whoever was in here, they're gone now." She said and I could hear them coming down the stairs.

I ran with Starfire and we sat on the couch.

"Maybe we can pretend we were sleeping the whole time?" I said and put my head on her shoulder.

Starfire giggled and put her head on top of mine. Then Beast Boy and Raven came down the stairs.

"Rae, are you sure they were in there?" Beast Boy asked her.

"Yes, I'm positive. My powers don't lie." She said and looked over at us on the couch. I shut my eyes quickly and she growled.

"I don't know what happened. But SOMEBODY was in there…." She said and walked out of the room with him.

Starfire opened her eyes and tapped my shoulder.

"Have we done it? Have we done the fooling?" she said a little too loudly.

"SHHH!" I whisper yelled. "But yes. We have." I said and quietly high fived her. She giggled and turned her head to the TV that was still on that same chick flick from before.

"Star, do we have to-

"SHH! This is the moment he is going to tell her he loves her!" she said and clapped her hands.

"You're not gonna let me leave are you?" I asked.

"No!" she said and grabbed my waist.

* * *

lol Star's got him watching chick flicks... Sorry for the wait, but you get a long chapter anyways! Yay! But for some reason I just feel like this story is going downhill... like its getting kinda boring... Reviews please? Because I really feel like that...


	14. Chapter 14

Ch. 14. The Afterlife of the Titans.

Wow. We're on the 14th chapter…. Cool. I'm listening to 1D right now…. Do I have any directioners reading right now?! No hate though… Alright so I can't help but feel that this story is going downhill. So I've decided I would skip ahead 6 months. BBxRae fans! It is now you're time. Anyways I give you….. CHAPTER 14!

* * *

**_(Same POV as last….)_**

It's 6 months later. Starfire and I are getting ready for Beast Boy and Raven's wedding.

"I never thought I'd see the day…." I said.

Starfire twirled around in the mirror and nodded her head.

"I am thinking that I am finished! All that I am needing to do is apply the make-up and I shall be finished!" she said and walked over to a desk that was in the room.

I walked behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. "Star, you don't need make up. I think you should just leave it like it is," I said and kissed the back of her head.

She giggled and leaned in to me.

"I am also glad that our day of wedding is coming soon." She said and turned around.

I connected our lips for a brief second and she returned to the mirror.

I sighed and stared at her. She just looked so beautiful posing in the mirror. She tightened her dress a little bit in the back and spun around again. Then she turned around and noticed me staring. She laughed and walked over to me.

"What is it Robin?"

"Sorry." I said and slightly colored.

"It is ok Robin. I do not mind the staring, so long as it is from you." She said and winked.

I turned away from her and I could feel my face heating up even more. Then there was a knock on the door. I walked over to it and opened it up. There stood a messy Beast Boy.

"Aw man! I'm freakin' out! I have no idea how to tie this thing," He yelled and motioned to his tie. "My hair is all over the place," he said and ran a sweaty hand through his hair.

_'__As usual…' _I thought and he continued.

"And I haven't seen Raven all afternoon! Do you guys think she's ignoring me?! Oh my God! What if she is?! What if she wants to call off the wedding?! What if she doesn't love me anymore?! Aw man! She hates me! I knew I shouldn't have pulled that prank on her! AHHHHHH!" He screamed and was about to run down the hall but I grabbed him and slapped him.

"Beast Boy! Snap out of it! Raven still loves you!" I said and Starfire walked over.

"And if am correct, is it not the way it is supposed to be?" She asked.

"Huh?" Beast Boy and I said simultaneously.

"Is not the groom supposed to wait until time for the wedding to _see _his bride?" she said and put her arm through mine.

"Oh…right… Hehe…" he said and scratched the back of his head.

"Beast Boy, I do believe that you should do the calming down." Starfire said and hugged him. I don't know why but I got jealous for some reason.

I pulled them away and cleared my throat. Starfire gave me a confused look and walked back to the desk.

"Ok. So can you please give me a reason why you think Raven doesn't love you anymore?" I asked him and told him to sit down.

"Uhh…I don't know! Wedding jitters?" he said and got up to pace the room.

"I hope Raven isn't this crazy…" I muttered to myself.

"Oh oh! I shall do the checking upon her!" Starfire said and flew out of the room.

Beast Boy watched her leave the room. I felt the jealousy rising again. But wait? Why am I feeling like this? Beast Boy is my best friend, he would never do that to me!

"Ok dude. Guy talk." Beast Boy said and narrowed his eyes.

"Uh, what?" I asked.

"Ok so um… Never mind." He said and fixed his tie.

"I thought you didn't know how to tie it!" I exclaimed.

"Oh... uh... Did I say that? Wow! Um... I meant umm… I can't tie my uh…." He looked around the room and his eyes rested on his feet.

"SHOES!" He cleared his throat. "I uh… ahem mean... shoes. I cannot tie my shoes…"

I nodded my head. "Uh huh." I said and walked closer to him.

"Uh yep! Bye!" he said and turned to run out of the door. I grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.

"Beast Boy. What's going on?" I demanded.

"NOTHING DUDE!" he said and ran out of the room.

I sat down on the bed and held my head in my hands. I'm probably just overreacting, but I think Beast Boy has something for Starfire…..

**_(Starfire's POV…)_**

I was walking to the room which held Raven in it. I do not know why Robin was acting so; I gave Beast Boy a hug, but just because he had the 'jitters of the wedding!' I sighed and found the room which held Raven. I knocked on the door and it opened on its own. There sat Raven, meditating.

"HELLO friend Raven!" I said and flew to her.

She shuddered and looked at me most unpleasantly.

"What?" she asked in her monotone voice. She was already dressed for the wedding; after being pushed by me and Bumblebee, and because it was of course the tradition, we picked out a white lace dress with the ruffles and flowers! I thought it was most delightful, but Raven seemed to think it otherwise….

"I was coming to check upon you! Beast Boy was acting most strangely and I wanted to make sure that you were not going the-

"Crazy? No. Way. You know I don't do crazy." She said and pointed a finger in my face.

"Oh. Very well then. Is there any way that I could be of assistance to you?" I asked trying to make a change of subject.

"No. I'm in a frilly dress, I'm wearing slippers, and EVERYBODY can see my hair." She said and walked around the room.

I shook my head and looked at the ground.

"Raven, I do wish that you would admit that you are having the jitters of the wedding. You do remember what happened the last time you held your feelings in, yes?" I said and looked at her.

Her eyes turned white, but then she calmed down and settled down on the bed once again.

"I'm…. FINE." She said and hurried me out of the room.

"Well I do hope so Raven, because you have only 10 minutes." I said and walked down the hallway.

We are in the church; just on the second floor. There are 3 floors in this church and the wedding is to take place on the first. I walked back into the room which held Robin and possibly Beast Boy, but when I opened the door I saw Robin standing there and he appeared to be very angered.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" he yelled and punched something off of the desk.

"Robin! What is your trouble?!" I asked and flew over to him. I wrapped my arms around him but he threw them off and walked to the other side of the room.

"BEAST BOY LIKES YOU! HE'S IN LOVE WITH YOU! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! I CAN'T BELIEVE HE WOULD DO THIS!" he exclaimed and put his face in his hands.

"Robin what would ever make you feel that Beast Boy has the romantical feelings towards me?!" I yelled and sat down next to him.

"THE WAY HE LOOKED AT YOU!" he yelled.

I looked at him in the disbelief.

"Robin I believe you are being the overly-dramatic." I said and flew to the mirror.

He looked at me in the mirror. His expression sobered and he walked over to me.

"Star….You're right. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry I mean I am being over dramatic and I should have known Beast Boy would never-

I cut him off and put my lips to his. I pulled away from him and he had a stunned look on his face. I giggled and flew away from him.

"Robin I believe that you still have the preparing to do. We have only 15 minutes." I said and motioned to him.

He came out of his trance and turned red.

"Oh…uhm… yea….right…" he said and turned to reach for his shoes.

I giggled and returned to the mirror.

* * *

alright. Lol did I pass for doing Starfire's dialect right? lol I was afraid to do it because I thought I couldn't nail it lol. But I think I did pretty good! And omggg what's going on with Beast Boyyy? And if you can tell what I'm doing don't say anything! And also just to clarify I am still a complete and total BBxRAE and ROBxSTAR shipper. Find out tomorrow! Read and Review


	15. Chapter 15

Ch. 15. The Afterlife of the Titans

Ok you guys. I made one minor change from the last chapter at the end. I can safely say that I am not doing Starfire's POV again… Hah. I just feel I can't do it right! So yea won't do that…. May I remind you AGAIN that I am still a RobxStar BBxRae shipper? PLEASEEE PEOPLE NO HATE. It will make sense later. No biggie. ;)

* * *

**_(Robin's POV…)_**

There were only 10 minutes left. Starfire and I walked down stairs holding hands. I looked around for Beast Boy to make sure he was there. Then somebody caught my eye. Then somebody caught eye. I don't know how, or why, but I knew who it was. Journie. She looked at me and walked over.

"Robin! What are you doing here?!" She said and pushed Starfire out of the way.

She looked at me and I could tell she was about to get mad.

I tried to play it off. "Uhh, do I know y-you?" I nervously laughed and backed away from her.

Starfire growled under her breath.

"Of COURSE!" she said and wrapped her arms around me.

I pushed away from her and Starfire huffed.

"It's Journie remember?! From the club!" she said and flipped her blonde hair.

"Robin what is she speaking of? When did you go to this 'club' she is speaking of?" she said and crossed her arms.

She scowled at Starfire and returned back to me.

"Oh…And who is this?" she said and motioned to Starfire. I didn't like the way she put emphasis on this like there was actually something between us….

"This," I began and put emphasis on the 'this' just as she had done.

"Is Starfire. My fiancé." I said and brought her closer to me.

"It's nice to meet you Starfire." She said and narrowed her eyes at her.

"I'm afraid that I cannot say the same." Starfire said and looked at me.

"Robin I shall meet you inside." She said and turned on her heel and walked out. Journie moved toward me.

"And….Now that we're alone…." She said and twirled her hair.

"Now why would you go out with a girl like her? When you could be dating _me._" She said and pushed me down into a chair that was nearby.

"Number one, I don't like you." I said and made an attempt to get up but she pushed me back down and straddled me. How is no one seeing this?! Wait, where is everyone? Where is Starfire?

"Number 2, I love Starfire and only her." I said and this time pushed her onto the floor. She got up and had a startled look on her face.

"B-but Robin! W-what are you talking about?" she said and came closer to me.

"And Number 3, I don't know what you want from me." I said and stepped closer to her.

"Sure you do! Because you know me." She said and winked.

I was about to fight back but then it dawned on me. The place she worked, the blonde hair, the blue eyes. The way she acted, the way she acted around me, how she 'claimed' she knew us. How she 'claimed' she knew me. This person wasn't just anybody. And she wasn't just Journie. This person was-

"Robin! Dude you gotta be inside right now! We got 2 minutes bro!" Cyborg ran up to me and yelled.

"Yea ok but hold on one second." I said and turned around to finish up with Journie. But strangely when I turned around, she was gone. I looked all around the room; on the floor, on the ceiling, behind the doors, up the staircase, but nothing. She was gone. Completely gone, and nowhere to be found, and she left a confused robin behind.

"Dude what are you lookin for c'mon!" Cyborg said and pulled me with him, but I was too stunned to move.

"Dude, use your legs! You're too heavy!" He said and kept dragging me on with him.

I came out of my shock and shook my head.

"Alright alright I'm coming!" I said and stood up.

We ran into the church and took our places next to the other men up there. There weren't that many since Raven wanted it small, as usual. We just barely convinced her to get a church! The music started and the doors opened. I seriously never thought that Beast Boy and Raven would get married. I was surprised Raven didn't kill Beast Boy when he asked…..

I realized I zoned out again and Raven was already up there. I had to admit, Starfire and Bee did a good job picking out the dress. I hope we find something nice for Starfire….

I then focused my attention to the wedding and noticed Beast Boy whispering something in Raven's ear. And she put a hand to her mouth and GIGGLED. Raven, the most unemotional person I know, GIGGLED. At a formal event. In a dress.

**_(Know I'm not supposed to do authors note but I don't know all the stuff in a wedding lol so bear with me luv y'all. So I'm skipping to the I do stuff lol and if you were too lazy to read this and you get confused down there don't come read this….) _**

The priest cleared his throat.

"Do you, Raven, take Garfield," he began.

Cyborg and I snickered a little too loudly and he turned and scowled at us. So did Beast Boy and Raven and her eyes turned white. But then she calmed herself down and turned back to the priest. The priest cleared his throat again and started over.

"Ahem, do you, Raven, take Garfield," he said and turned at us to make sure we wouldn't say or do anything. When he turned away we snickered again more quietly. We may be grown up now, but we're still little boys at heart.

"Do you Raven take Garfield to be your lawfully wedded husband? Through sickness and in health, till death do you part?" he rushed out.

Raven fully smiled. Another surprise. I guess she was happy on the inside. She rolled her eyes playfully and stopped smiling.

"Sure. Whatever." She said and crossed her arms.

We all laughed including her. I decided to brush it off and just consider things. It WAS her wedding day after all…. Maybe she was just happy…. Or surprised. Probably both because she actually said yes….

"And do you, Garfield." The priest said turning to Beast Boy.

"Take Raven as your lawfully wedded wife? Through sickness and in health? Till death do you both part?" he inquired.

There was an awkward silence.

"I… Sir, I don't."

"Alrighty then! I now pronounce you beast and, wait what?" he said.

"I don't…." Beast Boy said.

We were all too stunned to move. Raven looked at him in disbelief. She dropped the flowers she was holding and ran out of the room. Out of the church. Out of the building.

* * *

How's that for a cliffy? ;) Read and Review. Nothing personal people. No hate please. I love you all. #RobxStarshipper #BBxRaeshipper


	16. Chapter 16

Ch. 16 The Afterlife of the Titans

Lol. So did you guys like the MAJOR cliffy? Jk I know you hated it. Well I did that for 2 reasons. 1 I've been busy with school, and I finally got a chance to finish today. 2 I wanted it to have _effect. _ Well I don't know but lol that's it.

* * *

**_(Same POV… again. Lol) _**

Everyone stood in shock. I was especially confused. Beast Boy turned to face everyone.

"I have a confession to make." Everyone gasped. This can't be what I think it is. It just can't. It couldn't be. It wouldn't be….

"I….I…. I HAVE A LITTLE CRUSH ON SOMEBODY ALL RIGHT?!" Beast Boy yelled and looked at the ground. No. It's not…. NO.

Cyborg began talking. "Dude, what are you talk-

"It's Starfire alright!?"

Someone fainted in the crowd. I filled with rage and turned to him.

"NO. NO DUDE YOU CAN'T JUST STEP IN AND GRAB MY GIRL!" I said and grabbed his collar.

"Robin no!" Starfire said and grabbed me.

"AND YOU!" I yelled and turned to her.

"Robin it is not what you think! I do not love Beast Boy! I love you and only you and that is the way that it shall be!" She said and tears filled her eyes.

"Wow you don't sugar coat it or anything…." Beast Boy said.

"MAN WHATS WRONG WITH YOU!? Star and Robin are _engaged _man! You got a woman! Or you had a woman… You know somebody better go check on Raven no tellin where she-

"SHUT UP CYBORG!" Everyone yelled and turned the attention back on Beast Boy.

"Look it was just a little crush, but then it started to grow. It only happened a few days ago. And I still love Raven. I just felt like it would be cheating if I liked another woman while I married her. So….I said no….

I stood there and looked at Starfire.

"Robin, you know that I would never, EVER lie to you. And if you recall, we did-

"Ok that's enough from you." I cut her off and turned red.

"But….why?" I asked Beast Boy.

Suddenly everyone burst into laughter. Beast Boy, Starfire, Cyborg, even the priest! I looked around in confusion. It seemed like everyone was laughing at me. I looked down to make sure my fly was zipped. Suddenly Raven came through the doors and was snickering.

"Ok did I miss something here?" I said and looked around again.

"Dudeeee you just got prrrrrranked!" Beast Boy said and fell on the floor laughing.

"Um…what?" I said and looked at Starfire.

"Robin we have done the pranking! Beast Boy does not love me! He loves Raven as always!" She said and kissed my cheek.

"Uh…." Then it dawned on me.

"YOU GUYS WERE ALL IN ON THIS?!" I yelled.

"Yup! And you totally fell for it!" Cyborg said and laughed.

"I can't believe you guys." I said and sat down on a bench.

"Oh lighten up Robin." I looked up and saw Raven smirking down at me.

"And you know, that I would never EVER let Beast Boy fall for Starfire without a fight." She said and laughed.

"Whatever." I said and turned away. "But wait, is this a fake wedding?" I asked and looked at her.

Raven looked at Beast Boy, he looked at the priest.

"Are we going to continue here? Because I thought it was fake." He said and looked around.

"Wait you're a real priest right?" Beast Boy asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes of course!" He said.

"Alright…." Beast Boy said skeptically.

"Ok let's move on shall we?" The priest said and hurried away. Why do I always sense something is weird?

So, the wedding continued and Beast Boy actually said yes this time; much to my happiness.

"YES I DO!" He had said.

"Alright then. Since this time it's real," the priest looked around the room.

"I know pronounce you Beast, and Beauty. You may kiss the bride." Raven blushed when he said beauty.

Beast Boy swept her off her feet and kissed her passionately. He put his tongue in her mouth but she swatted him away and jumped out of his arms. Everyone laughed including the two and we proceeded out of the church. I got into the car with Starfire and we followed everyone to where the reception would take place. I stopped at a red light and Starfire looked at me. I felt her eyes on me and looked at her. She turned red and looked away.

"What?" I asked and the light turned green.

"I….just….I was thinking about the way that you got angered when Beast Boy said that he had the romantical feelings for me." She said and blushed even brighter.

It was my turn to blush then.

"Yea, what about it?" I said and the people moved in the lane. I passed the light and she still hadn't said anything.

"Well… I thought that it was very…. The…. Sweet…. Robin." She said and twiddled her thumbs.

I stopped at another red light and looked down at her. I grabbed her chin and tilted her head up.

"You know I love you too much to let you go and see you with another person." I whispered and kissed her. It was a quick, light kiss, because I hadn't realized the light was yellow and the person behind us honked their horn. I broke away from her and blushed even brighter.

I drove quickly and the light turned red behind us. The person honked at us even more and I stepped on the gas. Starfire laughed and looked down again at her thumbs.

We arrived at the place and got out of the car. I took Starfire's hand in mine and we walked with everyone inside. We saw everything was set up already and ready. Beast Boy and Raven were sitting there already. Beast Boy saw us and motioned us to come sit by them. We came up to them and sat down.

"You havin' fun yet Rae?" Beast Boy asked her.

"Yea whatever," she said and played with the straw in her water.

"C'mon you know you love it," Beast Boy said and tickled her. She turned red and tried to stifle her laughs.

"Beast…Boy!" She said in between laughs.

"St-st-STOP!" She said and finally broke into laughter.

Starfire and I laughed then she started to tickle me.

"Star!" I said and started laughing.

Everybody joined in laughing and pretty soon we were on the carpeted floor laughing.

Beast Boy looked at Raven on the floor. He rolled on top of her and finished the kiss from the wedding, and then he did a little bit more. Starfire turned away and I looked at her confused.

"I wish to not say…." She said and held her stomach.

I looked back over at them and my eyes widened. Then I turned away as well. The cook came out from the kitchen and looked at us all on the floor.

"Um, are you guys ready to eat?" We all looked up at her. The girl was young, no doubt. She had red hair, green eyes, and freckles all across her cheeks as if they had been spray painted.

She looked at Beast Boy and Raven on the floor and blushed, and then she went back into the kitchen. Beast Boy quickly got off of her, but did not seem ashamed of it. In fact, I think I caught a glimpse of a smirk on his face. Raven, on the other hand, was blushing. Starfire and I got up and sat back down in our seats, and so did everyone else.

The girl came back out with trays of food, and suddenly music started. I looked over to see a DJ. I wonder who payed for all of this… Maybe Beast Boy knows some more people…

He quickly grabbed Raven and took her to the dance floor. She blushed again and followed his lead. I've never seen Raven blush so much in one day; much less at all!

They kept dancing and pretty soon after we ate, Starfire grabbed me and begged me to dance.

"Oh please Robin?!" She begged and batted her eyelashes at me. I sighed and nodded my head. She knows I can't resist that face. She squealed and pushed me towards the floor. Everyone followed us and we began dancing. I didn't realize how many people were here. Probably a few hundred; Raven wanted to keep it small, but of course Beast Boy wanted to do it big. Cyborg and Bee were of course dancing with us as well.

The reception went by slowly; Beast Boy said he wanted to 'savor' it. I have no idea what is wrong with that guy. Starfire and I walked to the car. I heard somebody behind us so I turned around. That's when I saw her. Journie.

I have no idea how that girl kept finding us, but it's really starting to creep me out. And she reminds me of someone, but I just don't know who…

She didn't say anything to us, all she did was smirk. Then someone walked in front of her. When they moved away she was gone. I figured I was just seeing things and we got into the car.

We were driving along the road and I looked at Starfire. She smiled up at me and I smiled back at her. She moved over in her seat and put her head on my shoulder. I looked in the rearview mirror and was about to switch lanes, but then I saw her again. I swerved on the road and was almost the cause of a collision. Starfire jerked her head off my shoulder and tons of cars honked at us.

"Robin what is wrong?!" she screamed.

"It's….nothing. I just thought I saw something…" I said and focused back on the road. I looked at her out of the corner of my eye. I saw her looking at me skeptically but she shook her head and put it back on my shoulder. I sighed and hoped she would forget about it. I don't know WHY Journie is stalking us, but it is seriously starting to get to me now. I hope she isn't planning anything. But what would she do? And why would she do it? She doesn't even know us! Unless…..Nah.

* * *

Forgive me for any typos. I wrote this fast, and this chapter was kind of boring to write. I tried to get it to you guys as soon as possible with school and all. Next chapter is probably gonna be up Friday or Saturday, but don't count on it Friday. OMG I watched Teen Titans GO and they had Terra on there! The episode is called Terra-ized you have to go watch it if you already haven't! :)


	17. Chapter 17

Ch. 17 The Afterlife of the Titans.

Heeeyyy. So as ya know, I have another story. Triple Date. I forgot what I was going to do with that story, so I decided to just knock out the idea. But, there will be a brand NEW story after this one is over. No, the story is not coming to an end, there is still a LOT left. So yea be happy! Alright that's it. Oh yeah and sorry for the like SUPER LONG wait.

* * *

**_(Same POV)_**

I stood in the mirror and fixed my tie. It was two weeks later, and time for _my _wedding. Yes, it was my turn to get married, and let me just say Beast Boy was right. I am completely freaking out. I thought he was just crazy, but apparently you do get nervous when it's your time. I paced the room and tried to calm down. I thought about Starfire and how I wanted to see her so badly. Just then there was a knock on the door. Suddenly Beast Boy and Cyborg came in with huge smiles on their faces.

"Wassup dude!" Beast Boy said and checked himself in the mirror.

Cyborg pulled him away from the mirror and turned to face me.

"Well we were just comin' in here to make sure you weren't, you know, going crazy." Cyborg said and motioned with his hands.

I tried to be cool. "What? Who me? Crazy? That is crazy." I said and leaned back on nothing. I fell on the ground.

"Yea. Right. Well see ya later!" Beast Boy said and turned to walk out.

"Hold up dude!" Cyborg said and grabbed him.

"We gotta stay with you man!" He said and patted my back. I got off the ground and dusted myself off.

"Well maybe I am a little nervous…." I said and slumped down into a chair.

"Dude!" Beast Boy said and ruffled my hair. I pushed away from him and fixed it.

"Hey, hands off the hair." I warned.

"But really. You get over it! Alright, just imagine Starfire in that wedding dress. Can you see it dude?" Beast Boy said.

Just when I was about to get a really good image, someone knocked on the door. Cyborg opened it up, and there stood Raven. I have to say, she looked good. I STILL can't believe Starfire got her to wear PINK. Raven. In a dress. A PINK dress. I never thought those words would go together.

"Will someone PLEASE help me?" She shouted.

I covered my ears and looked up at her.

"Why?" I asked her.

"Starfire is driving me CRAZY." She said and fell back on to a black bean bag that was in the room.

"Every single minute it's something different! Oh I am so nervous! What if he says I do not? What if he wishes not to marry me! What if they are playing the 'trick' on me? What if he never really loved me?! Tell me Raven! Tell me! TELL me! TELL ME!" Raven shouted.

Beast Boy winced and sat down next to her.

"It's ok Raven. I'm sure you were that nervous when _we _got married." He said and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Please." Raven said and walked out of the room.

Beast Boy laughed and followed her.

"Alright dude. I'm gonna go too. Bee is out there waitin' for me." Cyborg said and walked out too.

I sighed and looked into the mirror.

"I do not? Where did THAT even come from?" I said and fixed my tie again.

**_(Raven's POV) _**

I started to hear music. I don't know what Beast Boy was talking about but I most certainly was NOT nervous.

"Oh my goodness oh my goodness! I cannot go through with this!" Starfire said and turned to run. I grabbed her arm and set her down.

"Starfire. PLEASE. Calm. Down. You're giving me a migraine." I said.

"Oh, my apologies Raven. It is just that-

I covered her mouth with my powers. "STOP." I said and looked angrily at her. She whimpered and I let go of her mouth.

"I can't believe you made me do this…." I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?" Starfire asked me.

"Nothing. Just calm down. Robin loves you and he's not gonna say no. We're not playing any tricks on you, and nothing bad is going to happen. Just ." I said and she stood up.

"You are most certainly right Raven. I have no reason to think that you all are playing a trick on me!" She said and walked towards the door.

_'Finally…' _I thought.

**_(Back to Robin's POV)_**

Everyone had lined up already; all we needed was Starfire to come through the doors. I looked at Beast Boy and he wiggled his eyebrows. Suddenly Starfire came through the doors with Galfore. My jaw dropped to the ground. She was in a beautiful white dress with diamonds all the way down to the waist. It had a few ruffles at the bottom and she was wearing baby pink slippers. She had on water droplet earrings and a necklace with an emerald in the center that matched her eyes. Before I knew it she was standing next to me and it was time. As Starfire was saying her vows, I looked around the room. Everyone was here. But then, something caught my eye. Someone. The person was strange, and I certainly didn't remember inviting her. She had a big black sunhat that covered most of her face. Then, she pointed at Starfire. She drew a line across her neck. Then got up and left. All of a sudden there was a deadly pause and I snapped back into reality.

"Huh what?!" I said.

"Oh my, he didn't say anything! Does he love her?" Someone said nervously.

"Oh this is what happened at my daughter's wedding!" Someone else said. "

ALRIGHT EVERYONE QUIET!" The priest said. "Robin, do you?" Then I realized. That's why there was a silence. That's why everyone was looking at me expectantly. The priest had asked me if I wanted to marry Starfire! "Yes of course I do!" I said frantically. The people breathed out a sigh of relief. Starfire looked at me questionably, and looked as if she had been blinking back tears.

"Alright then, by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may now kiss the bride." He said and smiled.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear that." I said eagerly and kissed Starfire.

Everyone screamed and laughed and wiped away tears. Even Raven and Beast Boy shared a kiss.

After everyone had gone to the other room for the reception, I walked to the row that the strange woman had been sitting on. There was a note on the ground. I gulped nervously and picked it up. I opened it up, gasped, and passed out onto the ground.

* * *

lol. Another cliffie for you, just because I know just how much you love them. Um, wait. Why are you coming closer? I was just messing around guys! Guys? C'mon it hasn't been that long since I updated has it? *followers of story come closer with bats and tennis rackets.* *me gulps.* Guys? Hehehe! Guys? *screams*


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 The Afterlife of the Titans.

Ok, so this time, the weekly update was an accident. I had ridiculous piles of homework and I had to finish before I updated. The last time it was on purpose…

* * *

(**_BB's POV)_**

I walked into the other room. I kept looking for a bathroom but every room I checked, NOTHING! I found myself back in the main room. I thought I saw something on the floor, but I shrugged it off and kept looking for that bathroom. Something kept bothering me and telling me to go back, but I HAD to find a bathroom man! After I found one I ran into the room. After I finished I walked back into the main room. I saw that thing again on the floor. My curiosity got the best of me, so I walked over to see what it was. I screamed and ran into the other room.

"Raven! RAVENNNNN!" I yelled and looked for her. "Raven where are you?!" I yelled and kept running.

I finally found her and brought her into the room.

"What do you want?" She asked me.

I only covered my mouth and pointed to Robin's body on the ground.

"Ugh. Not again." Raven said and leaned down to Robin.

"Again? What do you mean AGAIN?!" I exclaimed and bent down next to her.

"Nothing." She said and picked up a note that was on the ground. She took one sniff and threw it on the ground.

"Beast Boy stay back!" She warned and waved me away.

I took some steps back and peered over one of the benches. I saw a flash drive and picked it up.

"Hey Raven, I found something." I said and held it up.

She didn't pay any attention to me and returned to the note. She sniffed it again and then turned to me.

"Whoever wrote this note put a spell in it. Robin fainted of shock, and the scent of the spell was meant to make anyone who smells it unconscious."

"Well how come you didn't-

"I didn't pass out because my powers are too strong to be subject to such a tiny thing like this." She said and threw it back onto the ground. "I still don't know what kind of potion it was, but it's too strong for you. That's why I told you to get back." She told me and got up.

"Well we need to go tell the others," I said and turned to walk out.

"No!" Raven said and grabbed my arm. I gave her a bewildered look.

"The less people that know about this, the better. We've got to dispose of this note and find an antidote for Robin." She said.

I ran to the door to make sure no one was standing there. Then I motioned for Raven to come out. She held Robin with her powers then ran out of the room behind me. We ran into one of the other rooms and closed the door.

"Beast Boy, you have to leave." I gave her another one of my famous confused looks.

"What? Why?" I asked her.

"I need to be in here alone. The only way this will work is if I'm in here alone with the potions. Like I said before they're too strong for you, and so is the remedy. Any mortal that breathes it in other than that who was subject to it, will experience DEATH." She said and narrowed her eyes at me.

Ok. I'm officially creeped out now.

"Alright, alright I'm going!" I said and ran out of the room.

I turned a corner and ran straight into somebody. I looked up and my eyes widened.

"Beast Boy? Where is Robin?" Starfire asked me.

"Uh…uh...um… Well he uh... He um... He… Had to use the bathroom! Let's go back in there, he'll be back soon!" I said and pushed Starfire back into the main reception room. "I hope…." I muttered under my breath.

I hope Star doesn't worry about it too much. If she keeps asking me and I keep saying something different, she's gonna get tired and the truth will come out! But how can I distract her? I thought and kept walking with her. I pushed her back into the main room and saw Cyborg.

"Dude! Where ya been? And where's Robin?" He said and looked around and behind me.

"Uh… gee I dunno, maybe he went to get some fresh air? Why don't you dance with Star here!?" I rushed out and pushed her into him.

Cyborg gave me a confused look, but took Starfire's hand anyway. "O…K… then…." He said and went to the dance floor with Starfire.

'I probably can't check up on Raven since she's probably in the middle of the process,' I thought and walked further into the room.

'So, I should probably try to act like everything is going great and natural…'

People said hello and walked by; I even danced with a few of them. I wish Raven had told me how long it was going to take… Oh well. Maybe she'll just come in with him or, or maybe she'll motion for me to come out. I finished dancing with the last person and went over to the punch bowl. Just then, I was grabbed and dragged under the table.

"Raven! You couldn't have just told me you were here? Called me? Motioned for me to come out? Walked in here and got me? ANYTHING?" I yelled.

"SHHH someone's going to hear us!" She said and covered my mouth.

I her hand off my mouth and looked at her, waiting for an explanation.

"I cured Robin, but-

"Ok so what's the problem?" I asked her.

"The problem is the side effects." She said and narrowed her eyes.

I looked at her warily. "Ok… they can't be that bad right?" I asked her hopefully.

Just then we heard a crash.

"Robin!? What are you doing?!" Starfire yelled.

No answer. "Oh no…" Raven said and put her hand to her face.

"Robin? Did you not hear me?" Starfire inquired.

Raven and I peeked out from under the table. Starfire had her hand outstretched to a queasy looking Robin on the floor. Then he turned around and… well let's just say everyone screamed and closed their eyes. Then he turned back around and rubbed his head.

"Um… what just happened? Why are you guys looking at me like that?" He asked and looked around.

I looked at Raven expectantly.

"OK the side effects. Long story short, I gave him the antidote, he got drunk, he threw up, and now he has temporary amnesia." She said and looked down.

"WHAT? What do we do?" I yelled and quickly covered my mouth.

"Well we can't just go in and get him that will look too suspicious!" She said and looked back at Robin.

Just then Robin stood upright and everyone in the room froze. Then everyone… rewound… I still can't explain what happened. Then it was like a scene just replayed. And it was… different. I looked at Raven. She just shrugged, took my hand, and we got out from under the table.

Everyone just went back to what they were doing; Eating, drinking, dancing, whatever.

I looked at Raven and she looked at me. And we both said the same thing, at the _same _time.

"What just happened?"

* * *

I don't know where I'm going with this... oh wait, yes I do. ;) ok no more cliffies... maybe...


	19. Chapter 19

Ch. 19 The Afterlife of the Titans.

Wow. 19TH chapter… long time no see my readas. Long time no see.

* * *

(Robin's POV)

"Wait, so what happened again?" I asked Raven. I looked around. I had just woken up and everyone told me what happened. I didn't know where I was, but it seemed like a hospital room.

"DUDE! You fell asleep, and you're in your _apartment._" Beast Boy said and looked at me like I was crazy.

"I just don't know what would make me do something like that…" I said and looked up at him. I tried to prop myself up but my head throbbed and I fell back on the bed.

They rushed and crowded around me checking to see if I was alright.

I still… have no idea how that happened.

"I analyzed the data. It could only mean one thing." Raven said and shook her head.

"I should have known," she said as she paced the room.

"I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN!" she said and banged her fists on the table.

"WELL WHAT IS IT?!" Beast Boy and I said in unison.

"Kitten." Was the single word answer that came from Raven's mouth. The one word that I couldn't stand. The one _name _I couldn't stand.

Kitten. The person I loathed.

* * *

Ok. Explanation time. I ended this story here for 2 reasons. One of them is not to kill you with my cliffy. 1, I am very bored with this story. 2, since I'm bored with it, I plan to write a sequel real real soon. So, you won't just die not knowing what happened. It'll be back. Soon. Sorry if this upsets you, but please! No hate people. No hate. Can you now see why it kinda makes sense? If I were to do a sequel and in this story tell you what Kitten is gonna do, I would have to come up with a WHOLE OTHER plot! It just wouldn't make sense... this is much easier. :)


End file.
